Under The Radar
by moore7am
Summary: When Anna returns from Pittsburgh to find Seth and Summer together she can't seem to over come her feelings for Seth to give him the guidance he needs. So Seth never gets on the coffee cart to declare his love for Summer. Will the world ever know?
1. Chapter 1

-1Seth stood in line he couldn't believe he was about to pay $10 to kiss his own girlfirend but this would be there first time really being together in front of everybody and he wanted to know the feeling so there he stood in line. When he first joined the line he didn't fail to notice the dirty looks some of the more popular guys gave him but the one that really bothered him was the look that he got from Anna. He had thought that because of the way there relationship ended she wouldn't be so hurt when she found out about him and Summer but he was wrong because she hadn't said anything to him besides "I see that didn't take long".

----------------

As Summer watched her boyfriend join the line forming in front of her, her heart skipped a beat. She had a fake smile plastered on her face that turned more into a genuine smile as well. She too didn't fail to notice the dirty looks he got from many of the other guys but one that she did fail to notice was the one that his ex-girlfriend gave that clearly showed she was not over him. This was a good thing for Seth because Summer was a very jealous person and deep down was just waiting for Seth to get bored with her and go crawling back to Anna so she didn't need to know Anna was hoping for the same thing.

--------------

Finally after about a ten minutes wait Seth was finally next. As the guy in front of him walked away Seth couldn't help but smile as Summer smile grew a little. He slid his money across the coffee cart to Summer as they made eye contact. Summer bit her lip nervously and hoped nobody was really watching. Once they money was taken care of Seth moved closer to the coffee cart and Summer began to lean forward. Seth took his time wanting this moment to last as long as possible while Summer tried to connect with him as soon as possible simply out of desire for his lips. When they finally connected lips both forgot about the many pairs of eyes watching them. They kissed tenderly for a few more seconds before Summer pulled away. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling bigger then normal but Seth didn't hold back he had a full out grin on his face dimples and all. Unlike every other guy who lamely thanked her or tried hitting on her afterwards Seth just simply turned around and walked away. Which only made it harder for Summers smile not to grow.

-------------

After Seth left the student lounge he continued out of the school. He looked around for his parents Range Rover but noticed it missing from the parking spot it was recently occupying. He frowned in confusion and reached in his pocket to pull out his cell phone. He then flipped it open and dialed Ryan's number.

"Hey" Ryan said as he picked up his phone making his way back to the school

"Where are you at? More importantly Where is the car?"

"I'm on my way I will explain when I get there but I have to make a stop first before I get to the school"

"Where are you stopping at?"

"To see Teresa"

"Dude can it wait half the school wants to kick my ass I'm pretty sure because I kissed Summer"

"You did what?" Ryan asked in a shocked tone

"For the kissing booth but the hairless wonders didn't seem to thrilled about it so I just need to get out of here now before they find me" Seth said seriously

Ryan sighed knowing Seth was probably right and considering he wasn't at the school to stop them it would be even worse for Seth "Yeah okay I will be there" he then hung up his phone and turned towards the school. As Seth stood there waiting hoping that all the jocks were still consumed with the kissing booth. The longer he waited the more nervous he grew. Especially when he noticed more and more people leaving. Finally he saw the Range Rover pull into the school he let out a sigh of relief but it was quick to change when someone walked by and ran into him rather hard almost knocking Seth over. Ryan pulled into the same parking spot as before and got out of the car to find Seth. Lucky enough for Seth the jocks had noticed Ryan so instead of continuing with Seth they kept walking to there cars.

As Ryan saw Seth he waved hoping Seth would see him. When Seth nodded his head and began walking in the direction towards Ryan he knew he had and turned and walked back to the Range Rover getting in the driver seat and waiting a couple of seconds before Seth joined him.

"Thank man you saved me once again" Seth said thankfully

"No problem" Ryan said as he started the car

"So…where did you go?" Seth asked slowly

"To see Eddie" Ryan said trying to sound nonchalant

Seth began to freak out but quickly stopped himself "How did that go?" he asked as calm as he could

"He loves her"

"And?"

"And I don't know how I feel so I am going to tell her to be with Eddie because she deserves someone who knows how they feel about her." Ryan said sadly

"Oh" Seth really didn't know what to say to cheer him up

"Yeah but enough about me you kissed Summer at school?" Ryan asked trying to sound happy

Seth knew his brother was acting but was too excited to be interested in that suddenly "Yeah it was amazing"

"Nice was she happy or mad?" Ryan asked

"Happy defiantly but I can't say Anna had the same reaction" Seth said shifting his tone from happy to sad.

"Oh" Ryan really didn't know what else to say to that he understood where both Seth and Anna were coming from so he just decided to keep in simple nothing to out of character for hi.

Lucky enough for both of them they had reached the house they called home and as Ryan pulled up the driveway. "I am going to go see Teresa I will be back before dinner"

"Good Luck" Seth said as he got out then walked into the house.

----------------------

After Seth left the lounge Summer got antsy wanting to follow him and let him know just how special he was to her because the kiss they shared earlier only seemed to show a fraction of that but she couldn't just get up and leave she had to wait until finally the last guy kissed her and she grabbed her purse and keys waving good bye to the jocks still standing around "protecting" her then made her way to her car. She got in and then began her drive. She reached over and grabbed the cell phone out of her purse then dialed her best friends number.

"Hey Sum" Marissa said rather gloomy

"Hey Coop what's wrong?" Summer asked shifting her mood from happy to concerned

"She loves him"

"Who loves him? And who is him?" Summer asked confused

"Teresa loves Ryan" Marissa said as if it were obvious

"But does he love her is what you really need to worry about" Summer said trying to cheer her best friend up

"Yeah, I don't know but I guess I will have to find out" Marissa said still upset

"Don't worry you guys are ment for each other"

Marissa gave a small smile that Summer could see "Thanks" she said softly

"No probs" Summer said but then remembering her main reason for calling Marissa

"Me and Cohen kissed" Summer said suddenly rather quickly

Marissa was confused for a minute until she processed what Summer has said "That's usually what a boyfriend does" Marissa said not fully understanding the situation

"At school" Summer said a little annoyed

Marissa mouth fell agape for a moment "He did what?"

"Yeah he came tot the waterpolos stupid kissing booth fundraiser that I agreed to do and kissed me"

"He paid to kiss you…God he really is a dork" Marissa said laughing a little to herself

Summer rolled her eyes "No he is really sweet" She then paused "And a dork"

"So… how was it?" Marissa asked

"Well it was very simple but still got me a little flustered"

"How is that?" Marissa asked wanting the details

"Well its more the fact that after the kiss he just turned around and walked away like it was nothing. It wasn't very Coheny of him but it was hot"

Marissa giggled at her best friend "Nice"

"Yeah" Summer said dreamily remembering back to the moment. She then pulled into the driveway and shut off her car. "Coop I will call you later okay?"

"Okay bye Sum" Marissa said shutting her phone

Summer got out of her car leaving her purse in the car and walking to the front door she then knocked on the door and smiled when her boyfriend answered the door.

"Hey Cohen" She said as she leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips

Seth smiled back "Hey what are you doing here?" he asked happy to see her

"Well there was one really sexy guy at the kissing booth today who unlike all the other meatheads who tried to hit on me or the dorks who thanked me he didn't say anything and just walked away and it totally got me hot"

Seth grew a smug grin and leaned down to kiss her this time more heated.

Summer moaned a little and after a couple of seconds pulled away "Your parnets aren't home right?" she asked with a mischievous look in her eyes

"Nope Ryan is even gone" Seth said huskily

Summer smiled as she grabbed Seth's hand and lead him upstairs to really show his just how much he meant to her.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Seth woke up and couldn't help but smile. He knew there was nothing special about today except the fact that it was Friday but when he woke up he saw a picture that Summer had put beside his bed of him and her. He stretched a little and sat up in his bed. His bedroom door flew open with his mom walking in ready to try to wake up but stopped and started at Seth in shock for a moment.

"Good morning mother" Seth said breaking the silence she had left them in

"Your up already?" She said still shocked

"Yep" Seth said getting up and kissing his mothers cheek as he walked into his ensuite bathroom and got in the shower

----------------------------

About fifteen minutes later Seth was out of the shower and dressed which only seemed to perplex his family.

"Good morning family" Seth said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen getting a cup out of the cupboard and filling it with coffee

"Good morning son" Sandy replied watching his son amused in his chipper mood

Seth sat next to Ryan and began sipping on his coffee,

Kirsten and Ryan were both watching Seth confused on just why he was so happy.

All thoughts were paused when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Seth said as he got up and left the kitchen to answer the door

------------------------------

Seth smile grew when he opened the door to see his girlfriend standing there. "Well good morning beautiful" he said as he leaned down to kiss her

She smiled at him and met his lips with her own, "Mmm good morning to you too" She said smiling at him

"Not that I don't love that you are here but why are you here?" Seth asked moving to let his girlfriend in

"Well I thought that you might want a ride to school" She said while winking at him playfully

He quickly noticed her hint and his smile somehow grew even bigger. "Yeah let me just go tell my parnets and we can go"

Seth led the way back into the kitchen followed closely by Summer

"Summer Good Morning" Sandy and Kirsten said in unison

"Good Morning Mr. & Mrs. C, good morning chino"

Ryan just rolled his eyes in response.

"Well Summer came to give me a ride to school and she has to go in early to get caught up on some homework" Seth said as he got his bag

"Oh okay well you have a good day" Kirsten said oblivious to the smirk on Ryan's face

"Thanks mom, bye dad, see ya later ry" Seth said over his shoulder dragging Summer behind him.

Once they got in her car she drove back to her house for there quickie.

----------

Once they arrived at the school Seth quickly was out of Summers car and off to find Ryan unseen by everyone much to Summers liking. As he stopped at his locker he was surprised when Anna actually stopped to talk to him.

"Hey Seth" she said leaning against a locker and pulling her books to her chest

"Hey Anna" Seth said cautiously

"Look I am sorry I realized I have no right to be mad at you especially considering it was the reason we broke up anyways. "

"Anna I understand you were hurt but I never meant to hurt you ever I just want us to be friends" Seth said as he closed his locker and made eye contact with her

She just shook her head in agreement

He smiled at her dimples and all as she smiled back feeling her stomach do summer salutes. Really Anna had decided that she would be friends with Seth until his and Summer relationship failed.

"Walk me to class?" She asked smiling back at him

"Yeah then you can tell about your trip to Pittsburgh" Seth said as they began walking

--------------------

Summer watch Seth scurry away from her car and into the school most likely to go find Ryan and fill him in about the details of his morning. She smiled to herself as she got out of the car and grabbed her things. She then made her way to her locker smiling and waving at the occasional person who said hi to her. Once she got her books she went to the student lounge to get her coffee. She sat down on one of the couches but was quickly joined by Brad.

"Hey Summer thanks again for helping us out yesterday"

"Hey its nothing" Summer said as she took a sip of her coffee

"So you going to Holly's party tonight?" Brad asked hopeful

"Uhh I don't know" Summer said really just wanting to spend the night with Seth curled up on the couch watching movies

"C'mon you know they are nothing without you" Brad begged

Summer couldn't help but smile "Okay I will go"

Brad smiled back at here "Great see you there" he said as he got up and walked away.

------------------------

Both teen were anxious for there lunch together but for different reasons. Seth would just be happy to Summer. Summer was dreading telling Seth that she was going to Holly's party. As Sumer sat down in between Marissa and Seth with a very small hello everyone at the table could tell something was on her mind. But nobody bothered to push it knowing Summer would talk about it when she was ready. So they all sat in an ackward silence until finally Summer spoke.

"Cohen we need to go to the library" She said not making eye contact with him. Seth gave Ryan and Marissa a worried look but got up to follow her.

Once they got to the library Summer led them to a secluded cornor where nobody could see or hear them. She then just stood there looking down at her hands.

"What is wrong?:" Seth asked worried

"I am going to Holly's party tonight" She mumbled

Seth just looked down at her wanting her to meet his gaze but after a couple of minutes of nothing he finally spoke.

"Oh ok have fun" he said trying to hide his disappointment

Summer finally looked up at him "I'm sorry I got roped into it and didn't even realize it until it was too late but you could bring Ryan and then we could leave early to have our own party" Summer said seductively trying to cheer Seth up.

As much as he wanted to tell her no when he looked down into her eyes he couldn't seem to form the word no. He sighed defeated "Ok if I can talk Ryan into going I will be there"

Summer smiled at him and pulled him down for a very quick and passionate kiss. Both teens were smiling as they pulled away.

----------------

As Ryan and Seth walked into Holly's beach house both were dreading the night but were there for the girls they loved. Ryan may not be dating Marissa but he still worried about her and found himself falling for her all over again recently. Seth was worried that if he didn't show up his girlfriend would get a little too drunk and do something she would later regret. They looked around the house and then exchanged sideway glances.

"Good Luck" Ryan leaned over to tell Seth

Seth nodded "You too" and with that they both made there way into the house. Ryan went to find Marissa and Seth to find Summer. Once Seth found Summer he stood back got himself a drink and watched her. He sat in the corner by himself drinking his beer faster the more Summer did. She had noticed him when he first walked in and she kept him in her view at all time not that he was doing anything besides watching her which only made her drink more and then become even more touchy and flirty it was just the kind of drunk she was. She was now on the dance floor with some other girls all grinding there bodies together to the beat she could tell from Seth's face he was enjoying it so she got more into it then usual. He watched her his mouth hanging agape a little bit but he couldn't really help it. His trance was broken however when someone was coughing to get his attention. He looked up to see Anna standing next to him.

"Hey" he said embarrassed

"Hey" she said as she sat next to him as close as she could

Summer noticed and instantly felt her self get jealous but she just continued dancing knowing she couldn't really do anything about it.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked still watching Summer in the corner of his eye

"I figured you would need some company" Anna said looking at Summer then back at Seth

"Oh well thanks I guess" he said sheepishly

"Wanna go for a walk?" Anna asked noticing Summer watching them

Seth looked over at Summer who was watching and motioned that they were going to go for a walk then got up and lead Anna towards the beach. Summer stopped moving for a moment her jealousy getting the best of her.

--------------------

"This is so beautiful" Seth finally breaking the silence of there walk

"Yeah" Anna said in reply but then suddenly stopped walking

Seth stopped and looked at her "What's wrong?"

Anna looked Seth in the eyes "Why her?" she asked softly and timid

Seth sighed "Do you really want to know?"

Anna shook her head hesitantly

"She beautiful, smart, funny, witty, sexy and kind and I know you may not all see of that in her but I do and why not you because Anna yes you are all those things but I see you as nothing more then a friend who will always have a spot in my heart"

Anna looked down at the ground and before Seth knew it she was attacking him with her lips. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a very passionate kiss

"What did you feel?" Anna asked out of breath

"Nothing because you are just not her" Seth said apologetically

Anna eyes began to water and she turned and ran back towards Holly's beach house.

Seth sighed and began walking towards the house but smiled when he noticed a petie brunette walking towards him.

"Hey Cohen" She said smiling at him

"Hey"

"What's wrong with Anna?" she asked uninterested

"She just mad at me she will get over it" Seth said not wanting to tell her about the kiss

"Oh… so you ready for that private party?" Summer asked sexily

Seth smiled at her and hugged her "That I am"

Summer smiled back and kissed him then lead him to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Seth walked into the school Monday still smiling from his great weekend he quickly forgot about the drama with Anna and spent the weekend making love to his girlfriend, cuddling with her and he even put in some quality Seth Ryan time. He was now at his locker getting his books talking to Ryan.

"So what are you going to do about Anna?" Ryan asked as they made there way to the student lounge

"I don't know" Seth said as he let out a sigh of frustration

Ryan then ordered there coffees and they stood there in silence waiting.

"How did Summer take it when you told her Anna kissed you?" Ryan asked getting his coffee and walking away to go sit down he was closely followed by Seth

"Umm I didn't tell her" Seth mumbled

"Dude if she finds out she will kill you so you better hope Anna is in a good mood" Ryan said seriously

Seth thought about what Ryan said and his face turned ghostly white "If Anna tells Summer then she will kill me" Seth then got up to go find Summer "Catch ya later" he said as he scurried away

--------------

Summer was standing at her lock surrounded by a group of her so called friends while they were discussing the latest gossip. When Seth turned the corner Summer could tell something was wrong with him but she just tried ignoring his presence but he made that hard when he walked over to the group.

"Umm excuse me can I talk to Summer about our chemistry homework quickly ALONE" he said stuttering a little

The girls backed away from him as if he was contagious or something and Summer just rolled her eyes "Whateves Scott lets go" Summer said while walking away from the group of girls.

Seth stood there for a moment with a shocked expression on his face. He then followed her as she lead the way to a empty hallway that nobody really used.

"What's up Cohen" Summer said turning to look at him

"Now you know my name" Seth asked anger evident in his tone

"You know I know your name so just get over it and tell me what's up?" Summer said a little more harsh then she wanted to

Seth didn't really know why it bothered him so much that Summer was acting like this but it defiantly hit a nerve. "Well Princess" he said bitterly "Sorry to bother you but I was just coming to tell you before Anna did that she kissed me this weekend"

Summer felt her anger getting the best of her just with his tone and attitude. "Great well then I hope you two are happy together" Summer said and turned around and walked away

Seth stood there instantly regretting getting angry with her but he just turned around and went to class

-------------------

"Hey Seth" Anna said cheerfully as she sat next to him at lunch

"Hey" Seth said playing with his food while watching Summer sit on Brads lap flirting with him.

Anna ignored his glum mood "Well I just thought that I would tell you that I am moving back to Pittsburgh"

Seth was snapped out of his trance "Your what?"

"I am going to live with my aunt and uncle in Pittsburgh Newport really isn't the place for me" she said while getting up and walking away leaving a stunned Seth behind.

-----------------

It was after school and Ryan and Seth were in the pool house playing the ninja game while Seth rehashed his day to his adopted brother.

"I made a girl leave the state" Seth said softly

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe she isn't leaving because of you?" Ryan asked like it was obvious

"Think about it I tell her I don't like her back and she is getting on the next plane to Pittsburgh"

Ryan just shrugged his shoulders "Then ask her?"

Seth thought for a moment "I cant do that I will sound self absorbed"

"And your not?" Ryan asked giving Seth a sideways glance

"That's not the point" Seth said a little annoyed as he won the game

"Just talk to her" Ryan said setting his controller down looking at Seth

Seth shook his head slowly and got up and walked out of the pool house and to the Range Rover.

----------------

As Seth knocked on the door he looked around nervously he had never been to Anna's house before so he was hoping her had the right house and he let out a sigh of relief when she answered the door.

"Hey"

"Seth what are you doing here?" Anna asked surprised

"Can we talk?" he asked sheepishly

"Umm yeah sure come in" Anna said while opening the door wider allowing him to come in

She then lead him up the stairs and into her room which to Seth's surprised looked very similar to his but with a subtle girly touch and it was a light yellow rather then his dark blue.

"So what's up" Anna asked sitting on her bed

"Umm well… you see I was just kinda wondering… ummm why are you moving" Seth mumbled

Anna couldn't help but smile at him "Because Seth I miss my friends, I miss tuna melts, I miss my home" she said seriously while looking up at him

"That's it no other reason,?" He asked surprised and hurt by her answer

"If you are referring to Friday night no I'm not leaving because of that really I was there to tell you that I was leaving but something in me wanted you to stop me and tell me that you were wrong and that you weren't in love with Summer but you loved me instead but I spent the weekend realizing that we are better off being friends because you and Summer are just one of the couples who even when your not a couple you're a couple" Anna explained

Seth shook his head slowly "Except were not even a couple anymore. At least I don't think we are" he said sadly

Anna moved over so that Seth could sit down "What happened?"

Seth sat down next to her and smiled thankfully at her "I went to talk to her today at school about Friday because I hadn't told her and was scared you might tell her before I did and when I did she acted as if she didn't know my name and that just struck a nerve with me and I snapped and yelled at her and used our kiss to hurt her" he said in one breath

Anna shook her head disapproving "I'm sorry Seth for everything , I thought I would be okay as just your friend and I am but it took me longer then I thought it would to accept that and that could ruin your chances of being happy"

"What am I going to do?" Seth asked desperately

"Well I was going to leave tomorrow but I think I could stay a little while longer for old times sake just to help you win back Summer" Anna said trying to cheer him up

Seth looked up at her hopefully "Really?"

Anna smiled at him and shook her head

Seth smiled at her and hugged her "You're the best"

Anna hugged him back "Okay first thing is first you need to go apologize to Summer"

Seth jumped to his feet "Wait what do I say?" he asked

"Just tell her that you are sorry and that you over reacted this morning" Anna said while rolling her eyes at him

"Got it" Seth said while making his way towards her door but stopped and looked back

"Thank you" he said while giving he a genuine smile then turning around and leaving making his way towards Summers house.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Seth stood knocking on Summers door and was a little intimated when a very tall man answered the door who Seth recognized as Summers dad.

"What can I do for you?" Neil asked overly polite

Seth swallowed the lump forming in his throat "Ummm may I please ummm speak to Summer sir?" he asked in a shaky voice. He could tell by Neil's eyes that he did not like or trust Seth.

Neil opened the door a little "She is in her room it is the second door on the left"

Seth nodded thankfully and then made his way to the stairs.

--------------

Once he got upstairs he knocked softly on the door at first but when there was no reply he knocked a little harder.

When the door finally flung open Seth felt his brain stop working. Summer was standing there with her arms crossed while Brad was sitting on her bed. He could tell from Summer hair and lips that the two were making out and Seth thought about turning around and walking away but for some reason his feet wouldn't move.

"Ew what do you want geek?" Summer said glaring at Seth

"Ummm I kinda need to talk to you?" Seth said avoiding eye contact with her by looking down

"Want me to handle him babe?" Brad asked moving off the bed but was quickly stopped

"No, my dad's home and he wouldn't be happy you just make yourself comfortable I will make sure dork boy here makes it out of my house without going through any of my things"

Seth finally looked up to make eye contact with Summer but now it was her turn to avoid the eye contact with him. She then pushed him back as she closed her bedroom door.

"What do you want Cohen?"

"Just forget it" Seth said his hurt evident in his tone

Summer bit her lip feeling bad for hurting him but the she remember to earlier today at school and her guilt seemed to disappear.

"Fine" she said while moving her hands to her hips

For the second time in one day Seth was actually again mad at Summer "You know I came over here to apologize about this morning but I see that really I meant nothing to you" Seth said then turning around to walk away but was surprised when Summer grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't even blame me on this you were the one who was too busy locking lips with your ex and then hiding it from me" Summer whispered angrily

"Your right I should have told you but it meant nothing to me so I didn't because unlike you I actually cared about you" Seth replied

"You have a funny way of showing it then" Summer said while rolling her eyes

Seth threw his arms up in defeat "Fine Summer you are right I should have told you sooner then I did but I didn't and I am sorry I never meant to hurt you and I guess my gut feeling was right I am just not good enough for you but don't worry I get that now so Summer I hope you are truly happy with Brad or whoever you end up being with because you deserve nothing but happiness." Seth said desperately then turning and leaving

As much as Summer wanted to stop him she was so moved and taken back by his words she couldn't seem to move or do anything for that matter so she had to watch him walk away. When she finally processed it all it was too late he was gone and she sighed to her self and she then turned around and entered her room to a Brad sitting there with a smug grin on his face that annoyed her.

"Get out" She said as she walked across the room to sit at her desk

"What?" Brad asked confused

"Get out" She now shouted at him

He just slipped on his shoes that were sitting next to the bed and mumbled something that sounded like "Crazy bitch" and left.

Summer then got up and laid back on her bed and let out a loud sigh.

--------------

On his way back home he grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open then finding Anna's number and dialing. Lucky enough for him he got her voicemail not really in the mood to argue with anyone at the moment.

"Hey Anna it's umm me Seth Cohen. I am just calling to let you know that as much as I appreciate your help its over for me and Summer you were right we just really not meant for each other and she is nothing more then a childhood dream hopefully you can maybe catch you flight back to Pittsburgh tonight then because I know you were only staying to help me and well I guess that is no longer necessary but thanks bye" Seth said glumly then flipped his phone shut and pulled in his driveway and getting out of the car and going in the house and not saying anything to anyone just going straight to his room.

-----------------

5 minutes later there was a knock at Seth's door which to no surprise it was Ryan but what did surprise him was the blonde standing next to him.

"Hey" they both said softly as Seth just laid there

"Hey thank guys but it's over sorry for keeping you here longer then needed Anna" Seth said not even bothering to look at them

"What happened?" Anna asked as she sat in his desk chair as Ryan leaned against the wall

"She had Brad over" Seth said shortly not really wanting to rehash the details anymore

Ryan and Anna exchanged glances not really knowing what to say to that.

They then let a uncomfortable silence surround them.

Then another person entered the room looking at all three teens suspiciously at just how quite they were being.

"What is going on?" Kirsten asked eying Ryan and Anna then looking at Seth

"Nothing" Seth said

Ryan and Anna shrugged there shoulders but Kirsten could tell something was bothering Seth

"Can you two please give me and Seth a moment?" She asked while giving them a soft smile

They smiled back and both excuse themselves shutting the door behind them

Kirsten then sat on the side of Seth's bed placing her hand gently on his hand.

"What is wrong?" She asked making eye contact with him

He gave a sad smile "It's over between me and Summer I messed it up today and she has already moved on with some waterpolo jock"

Kirsten frowned at her son "What happened?"

"I got mad at her today and used some information to hurt her and she then used Brad to hurt me"

Kirsten rubbed his hand slowly "I am sorry sweetie you'll feel better as time goes on believe me I know"

Seth just shook his head slowly not really sure if it was true but he really didn't have the energy to argue with her.

"Why don't you just stay up here tonight instead of having to come to your grandfathers party" Kirsten suggested hoping to cheer him up.

"Thanks but I was thinking of asking Anna to go with me as friends of course" he said sitting up slowly

Kirsten shook her head in agreement "Its up to you" she then kissed his forehead and rubbed his cheek then stood up and walked out of the room to find Ryan and Anna standing outside the door waiting. They smiled at her thankfully when they noticed Seth getting up and entered the room.

"So Anna what do you think for old times sake we go to Gramps party and laugh at all the Newpises" Seth said trying to sound happy

Anna gave him a small smile 'Sounds perfect"

"Great party starts at 7"

"See you then" Anna said turning to leave

-------------------

Summer who was supposed to go to the party with Seth now was going with her father. As much as she didn't want to go Marissa had begged her to go simply because she needed someone to support her. Summer dreaded seeing Seth but none the less couldn't say no to Marissa. She was now standing in her closest trying to find something to wear she didn't have the time to go shopping so her closet would have to do. After about 30 minutes of choosing she settled on a simple red dress with white polka dots that went down just above the knee. It also showed just enough cleavage to be sexy but not too much to be trashy. She matched it with some red heels and a simple heart necklace. She then went to the bathroom and got in the shower which took another 30 minutes. Once she was out of the shower she applied her make up and blow dried her hair deciding there was not enough time to really do anything else with her hair she settled on letting it naturally fall to her shoulders. Just as she finished getting ready there was a knocked wt her door.

"Coming dad" She yelled while grabbing her purse and walking towards the door.

-------------------------

By the time Summer and her dad had got to the party half of Newport was already there. Instantly Neil was bombarded with some business men. Summer rolled her eyes and walked into the backyard looking for her best friend who she spotted sitting at the bar. Summer made her way over to the bar and stood next to Marissa.

"Hey Coop"

Marissa finished her drink "Hey"

Summer then turned to face the party scanning for Seth but her heart stopped when she noticed he was sitting next to Anna.

"I thought she was leaving?" Summer said

Marissa turned to see what her best friend was talking about. "Wow he doesn't waste anytime"

Summer gave Marissa a side ways glance "Not helping Coop"

Marissa just rolled her eyes then she found Ryan who walked over and sat next to Anna and Seth.

Both stood there watching Anna with the guys they loved.

-------------------------

"So you two are just going to sit here and act like your ex-girlfriends are not totally watching you" Anna said looking at Summer and Marissa out of the corner of her eye.

"Uhh yeah" Ryan and Seth said at the same time

"At least go say hi your parents are kinda throwing the party"

Seth and Ryan looked at each other skeptically

"Go it won't kill you" Anna said pushing them both a little

"Do you not know Summer?" Seth asked sarcastically

They both got out there chairs and slowly trudged towards Marissa and Summer.

Both Summer and Marissa were quick to notice and they shifted nervously. Seth and Ryan exchanged a quick glance as they got closer.

"Summer"

"Cohen"

"Marissa"

"Ryan"

They all just stood there in silence not knowing what to say to each other.

Finally the silence was broken when Caleb walked over to his grandson and put his arm around Seth's shoulder.

"Seth come take some pictures you are the future of the company"

Summer and Marissa both let out a laugh and Seth just glared at Summer while Ryan turned and walked away. Marissa was quick to follow Ryan to apologize while Seth followed his grandfather leaving Summer standing by herself. That didn't last long she was soon joined by Anna.

"Hey" Anna said uncomfortably

"Hey" Summer said rudely

"I'm sorry" Anna said genuinely

Summer looked at Anna a little taken aback "What?"

"I'm sorry Friday when I was at Holly's party I was not in my right mind and Seth was just trying to be a good friend and I took advantage of that. He really likes you and you spent all the time fighting for him to just let him go like that it just doesn't make any sense"

Summer sighed a little and looked at Seth then Anna "He is just going to get bored like all guys do I mean dumped by Seth Cohen that is really good for my reputation" Summer said shyly

Anna looked at Summer surprised "Summer…wow"

Summer just looked over at Seth

"You'll never know if you don't give him a chance and do you really want to miss out on that?"

Summer looked at Anna and then got lost in her thoughts..

"Maybe" Summer said sadly then going back to watching Seth.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Seth is woken up by Luke kicking him something just never change he thinks to himself as Luke is talking. Seth has to be honest as much as he wants to care about Marissa and her where bouts all he can think about Summer. Something's will just never change. He couldn't believe that they broke up like that but he still hadn't lost all hope he just needed to come up with a big romantic jester to win her back. He was snapper out of his thoughts when he heard look say something about leaving he then looked at Ryan and got up making his way into the kitchen. Ryan almost ran into Seth as he made a sudden stop but before Ryan said anything he noticed the mountain of food already on the table and Haley bringing more. Before either boys could say anything Kirsten was walking in the room.

"Mom look at all the food" Seth said as if he were a kid in a candy store

Kirsten just smiled at her son as she over looked the spread. "Impressive Haley"

As the three of them quickly began to make plates there were all shocked when Sandy came in the room "What is all of this?" he asked in a panicked voice

They all looked at him "Passover is today and my mother is coming she will disown us all if this house is not ready for Passover by the time she gets here" With that Sandy left the room but quickly returned with a box starting to pack up all the unwanted food. When he made his way towards the table his family almost attacked him as he tried to take it away but somehow he still one as he began sliding the mounds of food in the box.

"Sorry guys" he said as he finished everything but what they had managed to put on there own plates then he looked at Haley "Will you take this to Jimmy for me I have to go make sure the rest of the house is clear"

She rolled her eyes at him as he left the room and the other 3 watched in shock "I love how dad acts Jewish when the nana comes to town" Seth said as the other two glared at him before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

-----------------

As Seth sat in the living room playing Playstaion by himself as he dad continued to freak out about everything around the house and just what his mother would have to say about it Kirsten followed him around with an amused smirk. Ryan was off looking for Marissa and Seth was sitting alone. He heard his parents coming down the stairs and just as his dad opened the front door.

"Ma I was just on my way to pick you up?"

"My flight was early I took a cab to surprise you" she said overly sweet

Seth paused his game and made his way to the front door

"Sethula" she said as she embraced him in a hug

Seth looked over his grandmothers shoulder with a confused look on his face but quickly erased it when she began to pull back.

"Kirsten how are you?" Nana said as she embraced her with a hug

The three Cohen stood there with a shocked and confused look on there face

"Well don't just stand there take my bags upstairs" Sandy quickly shook it off and obeyed his mothers commands as Kirsten followed to help. That left Seth and the Nana standing in an awkward silence.

"What were you doing?" she said breaking the silence

"Umm playing the Playsation" Seth said rather slowly

"Mind if I join you?"

Seth couldn't stop his jaw from dropping "Not at all" he said as he held out his arm to lead her into the living room.

-------------------

When Sandy and Kirsten came downstairs to the nana shouting "Seth I am going to kill you" you can only imagine there shock but were quickly relived when they found them playing the ninja game on the Playstaion. The walked into the kitchen

"Something is going on" Sandy whispered to his wife

"I know but don't you dare try to find out what it is not only is she being nice but she is actually spending time with Seth so just let it be"

Sandy opened his mouth to begin to argue but quickly stopped when he saw the look in his wife's eyes. She then smiled at him "Thank you" she said while kissing his cheek the making her way back into the living room to join the gamers.

--------------------

After about an hour of playing Playstaion with Seth the Nana had asked to see Sandy's restaurant. Leaving Seth to continue playing the Playstaion by himself while Kirsten and Haley went shopping. After a while he had decided to go upstairs and he sorted his new comics. While he was doing this he head his dad and the Nana return but continued doing what he was doing. Once he bagged the final comic he made his way downstairs he heard his dads voice from outside and began to walk towards the doors but stopped when he realized that they were fighting. He stopped to listen and turned ghostly white when he heard the Nana yell at Sandy

"I have cancer" he stopped listening after that and just headed for the door. He wasn't ready to hear the rest. He grabbed his skateboard that he had left by the door and left. He started skating just replaying the words in his mind but stopped when he realized where he had gone. He stood at the end of the driveway just staring at the house the decided to go in he needed someone to talk to.

He went to the door and slowly knocked.

As she answered the door she had a confused look on her face "Seth?"

"Anna umm hey" he said slowly

There was a silence then Seth brain finally caught up with everything "Umm what are you doing at Summers house?"

"I came to talk to her" Anna replied

"About?" Seth said still not really sure what Anna was up to

"School but don't worry I got all the information I need so you can talk to her" Anna then reached over and grabbed her coat from the hook it was on and made her way out the door quickly avoiding anymore questions. "She is upstairs and will be down any minute good luck"

Seth stood there confused but heard Summer coming downstairs and took his attention off Anna and focused it on Summer

"Cohen what are you doing here?" Summer asked just as confused as Anna

"I needed someone to talk to and Ryan is too busy dealing with Marissa and my parents are dealing with the Nana"

"The who?" Summer asked getting even more confused

"My dads mom I call here the Nana because she isn't really like the typical grandma or whatever. She is here for Passover you know the Jewish holiday where we sit around reading from a hagahda before our really big meal"

"Seth your rambling and I don't really care about Passover or whatever what is your problem that you need to talk about?"

"The Nana has cancer"

Summer quickly softened up to Seth when she saw the sadness and confusion in his eyes

"Come in" she said leading him towards the living room.

They sat on the couch "I didn't know who else to go to I'm sorry I over heard her tell my dad and just freaked so I decided to get some air and somehow ended up here" Seth explained

"Its okay" Summer said softly

Seth smiled at her thankfully "By the way why was Anna here?"

Summer shrugged her shoulders "I dunno I went upstairs to change and when I came back downstairs you were standing in my door and she was gone. So Cohen what did you do with the body?" Summer said jokingly

Seth smiled at her "Well if I told you then it would ruin the surprise"

Summer smiled at him "It's gunna be okay you know that right?" Summer said seriously

But Seth didn't say anything

"She will get the chemo and treatment and whatever they give cancer patients"

"Yeah I guess"

Summer pulled Seth into a hug. He hugged her back and both quickly began to enjoy being close to one another again.

Summer realized that they had been hugging a little too long and so she pulled away but couldn't hide her smile but then again neither did Seth.

"I missed that" Seth said looking into her eyes

Summer shook her head in agreement and before she had time to say anything else Seth had his lips pressed against hers and was kissing her passionately. She didn't think about anything for once and just went with it and kissed him back. After a couple of minutes Seth pulled away trying to catch his breath

"I'm sorry, I was stupid and you have every right to be mad at me and hate me but your such a good friend and I have to be stupid and pull that" Seth said as he began to get up to leave thinking he overstepped the boundary with Summer but she quickly stopped him by grabbing his hand and pulling him back on the couch and reconnecting there lips.

She pulled back "You so stupid sometimes Cohen"

He smiled at her "You're a confusing woman" he said playfully

She just pushed his shoulder playfully "Shut up Cohen"

He smiled and kissed her again.

--------------------

After a very intense make-out session Seth got a call from his parents wondering where he was and telling him he needed to get home but made sure to invite Summer for Passover before they hung up. She was now upstairs getting ready while he waited on the couch. She had already been up there for 30 minutes. Seth flipped open his cell and dialed Ryan's number

"Hey man how's it going with Marissa?"

"We are on our way back"

"Good I have a surprise for you to at dinner"

"Yeah what is it?" Ryan asked curiously

"Let's just say you will be very proud" Seth said while smiling

"Ok" Ryan was now confused but knew Seth wasn't going to tell him but when Seth head Summer's door open

"But hey Ry I gotta go see you when you get here" Seth quickly hung up the phone

Summer came downstairs and noticed Seth shoving his phone back in his pocket

"You already told Chino" She asked teasingly

"Actually no I did not but he is bringing Marissa to Passover"

"Sure you didn't Cohen you cant keep a secrete from him for 5 minutes"

"Wanna bet?" Seth said challengingly

"Yeah I do" Summer said stepping closer

"If I'm right you have to be my sex slave for a week meaning I get it when I want it, and how I want it" Seth declared

Summer rolled her eyes "Same for me" she said and poked Seth's chest

They shook hands "Lets go I cant wait til you lose" Seth said

Summer just pushed him as she got her purse and made her way towards the door.

---------------------

Once they got to the Cohen house Summer followed Seth in the house as he introduced Summer to the Nana who was no longer pretending to be sweet. After pretty much blowing Summer off the Nana turned to Seth

"We need to talk" she said motioning for him to follow her outside

He followed her and sat across from her at the table looking out at the ocean knowing what they were going to talk about "I already know I heard you telling my dad earlier"

The Nana just shook her head and then Seth could tell she was rethinking her next move.

"How bad is it?" Seth asked timidly

"They caught it early enough and I had a talk with your parents and we agreed that I will be moving to Miami to get treatment" she explained

Seth let out a sigh of relief and shook his head

"So is Summer Jewish?" the Nana asked changing the subject trying to get rid of the tension

Seth smiled at her thankfully and shook his head no.

"We will have to change that" the Nana said while getting up and pulling Seth into a hug.

-------------

Once Seth and the Nana walked back into the kitchen it fell silent and Seth could see the panic in Summers face so he grabbed his shoulder and guided her upstairs "We will be in my room" he said as they made there way up the stairs.

"What were you two talking about?" the Nana asked as she got back to work preparing the meal

"You" Kirsten said slowly

The Nana eyed Kirsten

"She already knew Seth told her hence why they are back together but we were talking about how scary you are" Kirsten said bluntly as she began setting the table.

The Nana smiled a little at Kirsten "Are you sure your not Jewish?"

Kirsten just smiled back.

--------------------------------------

Seth and Summer were sitting on his bed holding each other letting the silence surround them but knowing that if they were really going to get back together there were things they needed to clear up first but neither really wanted to start.

"So ummm this means that you and I are Uhh you know back together right?" Seth asked slowly

Summer smiled at him "Yeah Cohen that's what this means" she said playfully while moving to look him in the eye. "If all that happened with Pittsburgh is that one kiss"

Seth nodded "That's all that happened but what about Brad?"

Summer didn't even stop to think "Please we only made out that once and that was because I wasn't going to let you make me look like a fool so I invited him over all we did was make out for like 2 minutes before you came and after you left I told him to leave because I forgot I had something to do" Summer said embarrassed at her childish ways

Seth just smiled at her and kissed her softly "Its forgotten"

"Same goes for you" Summer said smiling at Seth


	6. Chapter 6

-1Seth walked downstairs to see Jimmy Cooper and his dad sipping coffee talking business while Kirsten and Haley watched from the side. He quickly by passed the kitchen to the pool house without knocking like normal he walked in.

"Hey man…Ohh sorry didn't mean to" Seth said while covering his eyes considering Ryan was putting on his shirt.

"Hey now you are walking in on me changing?" Ryan asked while raising his eyebrow

"Dude I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner plus don't try ruining things for me I mean think about it me and Summer are back together and she agreed to be my date tonight for the opening"

"Yeah that is because nobody from school will be there" Ryan said while walking past Seth towards the house. Seth turned and followed.

"So a date is a date Ryan"

Sandy and Jimmy were not gone leaving just the two boys Kirsten and Haley.

"Who has a date?" Haley asked curiously

"Seth" Kirsten piped in before Seth could answer smiling at him

"In fact I do but not just a date but a date with Summer" he said to his aunt

She smiled at him "You mean the girl you have been stalking since you were 10 congrats"

Seth just rolled his eyes at her choosing not to comment back.

"So why was Jimmy here so early?" Seth asked changing the subject

"They can't get a liquor license for the restaurant but don't worry your father is handling it"

Seth and Ryan shook there heads as the phone rang. Seth reached over and answered the phone considering he was the closest

"Hey"

"Hey Cohen what are you doing?"

"While nothing my princess"

Summer smiled at him "Good I need you over at Coops ASAP"

"Uhh okay do I dare ask why?" Seth replied

"Nope just get your scrawny ass here or you will pay" Summer said before hanging up the phone

Seth hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" his mom asked him

"Summer she needs me to meet her" he said as he grabbed the keys to the Range Rover

"Don't be late for the opening" Kirsten said as he walked out of the room

------------

"So why are were here especially considering Marissa is going to be at my house all day with Ryan"

"That's just it" Summer said leading him upstairs

Seth walked in the room "Wow this is very homey"

Summer rolled her eyes "That's why we are here assface we need to redecorate Coops room give her that fung stuff that people are always talking about so she wont be so depressed about Luke and her mom getting it on"

"You think it will help?" Seth asked

"Wont hurt to try"

"Okay so what do we have to do?"

"Go to the hardware store" Summer said turning around to leave

"The hardware store" Seth said in a disappointed tone

"Just come on Cohen I don't feel like dealing with your wining right now"

Seth just followed but Summer quickly turned around and gave him a quick kiss and smiled at him then turning back around to lead the way.

------------------------------

After there trip to the hardware store Seth and Summer spent the remainder of there day fixing up Marissa's room. Well mainly Summer, Seth just painted while she put everything together and organized it. The got done just in time for both of them to get home and get ready for the party. Seth went home took a shower got dressed in his suite and actually decided to wear his dress shoes hoping to impress Summer.

Summer went home took a shower once she was out of the shower she blow dried her head and put on her make up she then went to her closet to choose her outfit for the night. As she stood there she started to get nervous considering she wanted to impress Seth by looking sexy but just enough so she didn't look slutty as well. She finally decided on a hot pink strapless dress that was just above the knees. She knew it was the perfect combination. She smiled as she pulled it down and walked into her room and got dressed. Just as she checked herself in the mirror on last time she heard talking downstairs guessing that it was her dad and Seth she quickly grabbed her matching purse and double checked to make sure everything was in there that she needed and was pratically running downstairs but once she got the stairs in view she slowed down and acted as normal as possible. She was surprised to see her father smiling and could help but smiled when she noticed the white lilys in Seth's hands.

"Theses are for you" Seth said handing the flowers to her

"Thanks Cohen they are beautiful" Summer said smiling

Her father reached out "I will make sure they get in a vase"

"Thanks daddy" Summer said while handing him the flowers

They stood there in a somewhat awkard silence

"Well we should be off" Summer said to her father and quickly hugged him as Seth lead the way out to the car. He opend the door for her and once she was inside he slow shut the door and made his way around the car into the driver seat.

"So what did you say to my father that made him smile?" Summer asked bluntly

Seth just smiled "Well its not more what I said then what I gave him. See I asked my dad what he knew about your dad that could get me on his good side and he told me that your dad liked golf so my gramps has the hook ups and got me a couple tickets to some golf event and I gave them to your dad"

Summer smiled impressed by his actions and flattered that he took so much effort to get her dad approval knowing how much it meant to her "Impressive Cohen" She then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Lets just hope you didn't use all your charm on my dad tonight" she said playfully

Seth just smiled "You have no idea"

---------------

Once they were at the party Ryrissa were too busy occupied with themselves to notice Seth and Summer walk in hand in hand. They walked over to there friends but Summer quickly stopped when she notice Holly, Brad and a couple of her other so called friends standing in a circle. They said they weren't coming she thought to herself and dropped Seth's hand unconsciously. He looked over at her confused but when he notcied the group of teens he was more hurt then confused. He leaned over and whispered in her ear "Go I will go hang out with Ryan" Seth said walking away before Summer could reply. She frowned as she watched him walk away but couldn't seem to follow him as much as she wanted to.

Seth sat down next to Ryan with his back to Summer so he didn't have to watch those jerk flirt with her and didn't say anything.

---------------

Summer kept trying to get Seth to look at her so she could know just exactly how he was feeling but he had his back to her so she couldn't tell if he was hurt or mad or even worst both. She just kept staring at them as one of the guys was telling her some random story she didn't want to hear about him beating some kid up. Summer perked up a little though when Seth stood up hoping that she would finally be able to know just exactly what he was feeling but instead he was walking towards the door and she began to panic. She knew that if he walked out that she would lose her shot and considering all he had done for her today alone she wasn't quite ready to give up that easy. So she just put her hand in front of the jocks face.

"Yeah Whateves I have something I have to do" she said before walking away

She was fighting through the crowd and kept watching the back of Seth's head get closer to the door. Once she say the door she open she became violent and just yelled "Move bitch" which caught the rooms attetion including Seths. Summer smiled apologetically "I mean excuse me" the lady just gave Summer a dirty look as Summer walked past her but at this point Summer didn't care. Everyone was still watching her wanting to know what was so important to her. She finished making her way through the crowd and smiled at Seth she could tell was just simply hurt by tonight. She looked to her left and right while she contied to walk towards Seth finally noticing everyone still watching her. Once she got to Seth she grabbed his jacket and pulled him down to her level and kissed him as deeply as she could. Some people turned away uninterested, some people smiled at them and some were just confused. Once Summer pulled away she couldn't help but laugh at the smile on Seth's face.

"Wow" he whispered

She just shook her head in agreement wrapping her arms around him hugging him "I'm sorry about tonight"

Seth hugged her back kissing the top of her head "After that kiss you are forgiven"

Summer slapped him playfully and by now most people had stopped paying attention. The only people who were watching was Seth's parents and the group of teens Summer had been spending most of her time with until now. Summer grabbed Seth's hand and led him back to the seat he was originally occupying and sat him down then sat on his lap.

--------------

After they got over the shock of what they just saw they wanted answers and they wanted them fast so Brad, Holly and there crew made there way over to Summer.

"Summer what the hell are you doing?" Holly asked shocked

"Yeah are you dating this emo geek?" Brad asked disgusted at the thought

Summer stood up feeling her blood begin to boil. "First of all what the fuck does it matter to you and secondly yes I am" she said while her eyes went from Holly to Brad then back again

They both stood there for a moment "Ew Sum are you serious you can do so much better?" Holly said while looking at Seth with disgust

Summer laughed an evil laugh that scared everyone including Seth. "Yeah right please these assholes don't know how to do shit and you know it. You have told me how more then half of them are a bad fuck and even worse kissers"

Holly's jaw dropped while Brad and the rest of the guys got not only embarrassed but mad.

"You agreed" Holly said trying to change blame

"Your right none of them can kiss but as far as a bad fuck I wouldn't know because none have even got close" Summer said as the guys got even more mad considering many of them had declared to the others they had gone all the way with her on numerous accounts.

By this time Seth had an amused smirk on his face along with Marissa and Ryan who were now paying attention.

Holly just rolled her eyes and walked away followed by the guys who's egos were seriously bruised and would never speak of this again. Seth however would never forget this day and was sure that there was never another time that he loved and adored Summer more then right at this moment.

"Wow that was…wow" was all Seth could say

Summer just smiled at him

"Good job Summer you finally shut him up" Marissa said jokingly

"I know its scary" Ryan agreed

Seth just ignored them as he stood up "That was incredible and you know they are going to tell the whole school tomorrow right?"

"Yeah" Summer said trying to hide her nervousness

Seth smiled at her "Don't worry I will be there with you the entire time"

She smiled surprising to herself that actually made it better just knowing that he was going to be there for her she didn't care anymore. "Good" she said as she hugged him

He smiled at her and hugged her.

"Seth that arrangement we made earlier is ready whenever you are" Caleb said to Seth then walked away not saying another word

Seth pulled away from Summer and looked at Ryan and Marissa "We will be back do not leave without us" Marissa and Ryan nodded in agreement and Seth held out his arm for Summer which she took after eyeing him skeptically for a moment. Seth led them outside and then wrapped his jacket around Summers shoulders as he lead her to the docks.

----------

Finally they came to a spot. Summer recognized this as the boat that she had kissed Seth for the second time on and came to terms with the fact that she liked Seth Cohen.

"What are we doing here Cohen?"

"Well I figured I could just charm your father tonight so I decided that we could go out and watch the sunset" he said while getting on the boat and turning around to help her.

She smiled at him "Cheesy much Cohen?"

He just smiled at her "You love it and you know it"

She just rolled her eyes but still had a smiled on her face. He then untied the boat and went to guide the boat out to sea. The got about 20 miles off shore when Seth finally stopped and went and sat next to Summer on the front of the boat. He grabbed the blanket it and covered her legs with it.

"Thanks" she said softly

He shook his head and put his arm around her and she rest her head on his shoulder.

"God this is beautiful" Summer said staring out at the ocean and the sunset.

Seth looked down at Summer "Yeah it is" he replied

Summer looked at him and for the first time realized he was talking about her and she blushed a little.

Seth slowly leaned down and connected his lips with Summers and she quickly deepened the kiss. After what seemed like only a second both of them were pulling away for air a smile on there face.

Summer turned taking the scene again "Way to go Cohen we missed the sunset" She said jokingly

Seth just shrugged his shoulders "There is always one tomorrow too" He then got up and then pulled Summer up as well. He then led the boat back to its place at the dock and quickly put everything back in place.

"Now lets show Marissa the fruit of our labor" Seth said as they began walking towards the party

Summer laughed "Our labor"

"Okay your labor and my art work" he said while smiling at her

"Much better" she said smiling back

----------------

Once they got back to Jimmy and Marissa's apartment Summer had Marissa's eyes covered and was leading her towards her bedroom. Once she was in the door Summer removed her hands and instantly heard a gasp.

"How…when…?" Marissa asked while looking around

She then point to the wall "That is amazing" Seth smiled proudly

"I painted" he said

Summer rolled her eyes "Yeah and I put everything together, organized it and did pretty much everything else" she stated as she fell back on the bed pulling Seth with her.

Marissa had tears of joy in her eyes "This in incredible thank you both"

They both smiled at her and Seth pulled Summer closer to him.

"You didn't have any plastic horses but you did have this" Summer said pulling out the teddy bear

"Share bear" Marissa said excitedly as she sat next to her best friend taking the bear from her.

"He will watch over you with his care bear stare" Seth said without thinking

Ryan raised his eyebrow "How do you know about the care bear stare?"

Marissa and Summer both choked out a laugh "I painted that" Seth said trying desperately to change the subject

Summer smiled at how cute he was "Yes you did" she said proudly and kissed him

Marissa then began teasing Ryan with the bear.

Summer looked over at them and smiled she was glad everything was just how it was supposed to be.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Summer had the most amazing weekend she could ever dream but now she felt like her life was going to turn into a nightmare considering today she would have to face the student body of Harbor who all knew there Queen was dating the school geek and she thought that it would be okay because she would have Seth but he couldn't be with her all times while at school. That is what she was not ready for. She rolled out of bed and went to take a shower no able to put the day off any longer without being late.

------------

His family had gotten more used to the chipper Seth in the morning and were glad he was back now that Seth and Summer were back together. As they all stood in the kitchen sipping there coffee rehashing Seth's weekend.

"So Summer made a big scene at the restaurant opening" Sandy said

"Yep" Seth said smiling

"Then what?" Kirsten asked rolling her eyes at how clueless her son was.

"Well then she told the waterpolo team and Holly that we were together and embarrassed the shit out of them" Seth replied not really wanting to talk about this with his parents

"Aww" Kirsten cooed while Sandy just smiled at Seth.

Finally Ryan walked in and instantly Seth was up grabbing his bag and dragging Ryan out of the house. "Well we should be getting to school talk to you later" Seth said then closing the door.

"Dude I wanted coffee"

"Sorry but Mom and Dad wanted details about mine and Summers weekend"

Ryan shook his head showing he understood and got in the driver seat of the Range Rover.

"Just drop me off at Summers and you can go get coffee at Marissa's"

"Good thinking" Ryan said smiling happy that thing with him and Marissa were good again then pulling out of the driveway.

-----------------

Seth walked up to the door and knocked but was surprised when Neil answered the door.

"Good Morning Sir I wasn't expecting to see you I figured you would be at work already" Seth said still kind of nervous around Dr. Roberts.

"I was just on my way out. Summer is upstairs" Neil said as he walked past Seth and left.

Seth shrugged his shoulders and made his way upstairs knocking on Summers door this time he did not get an answer so he slowly opened the door "Sum" he said cautiously. When he didn't get an answer he opened the door fully looking around for her. Until she came out of her ensuite bathroom in some jeans and a bra. Seth was instantly shocked by the sight while Summer was scared.

"Cohen what the hell are you doing here?" she yelled as she grabbed a pillow off her bed covering herself up still not letting her mind calm down.

"Umm wow" Seth said smiling but quickly stopped when he saw the look on Summers face "I was hoping to catch a ride with you and see how you were doing but I see you don't want company right now" Seth said in a hurt tone trying his best to hide it but failing miserably then turning around to leave.

"Cohen wait. I'm sorry I was just scared I was not expecting to see you or anyone for that matter when I came out of the bathroom" Summer said finally softening up and walking over to him grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving.

"I knocked and called for you" Seth said in his defense

"I was blow drying my hair" Summer said smiling at him as she pointed to her bed letting him know to sit down as she walked into her closet then coming back out with a top on.

"Aww I liked the other outfit better" Seth said jokingly

Summer rolled her eyes with a smile on her face "Cram it perv"

Seth then stood up and went over to his girlfriend and slowly placed a kiss on her lips "Good Morning beautiful"

Summer smiled and placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips "Good morning" she whispered

Sumer then pushed Seth back on her bed "I will be ready in 5" she said walking to the bathroom knowing if she didn't stop them now they would never get to school. Which normally she would love but she knew if they did not show up it would only make everything worse and people would start to think she was ashamed or embarrassed of her decision to be with Seth. So as much as she wanted to skip and spend all day with Seth in bed she knew it just could not happen today.

-------------

Once they arrived at the school the mood in the car got a little tense but Summer was not going to let anyone come in between her and Seth so she decided to ignore the tension had formed. Summer parked the car.

"Well Cohen get ready for this because for the first time people are actually going to notice you" Summer said jokingly

Seth smiled at her a little "No Summer they will be paying attetion to my hot girlfriend trying to figure out how I got you to being with" Seth replied back letting his smile grow.

"Yeah well once they figure it out maybe they could let me know" Summer said smiling at Seth

He just rolled his eyes "You know you can't resist the Cohen charm"

Summer stifled a laugh "Lets just go Cohen" and with that she turned and got out of the car as Seth did the same. They both made there way around the car and Summer quickly laced there fingers together as they began walking into the school.

As they were walking many people had confused looks on there faces some were just standing with there jaws dropped.

Summer and Seth exchanged confused looks this was not the reaction they expected. That was until Summer looked over to see Holly and her friends laughing. Summer rolled her eyes and it dawned on her that Holly decided it would be funnier if Summer who thought the school knew about her and Seth would show up with him and make a fool of herself but what Holly didn't know what that Summer didn't care and to prove this she grabbed Seth's shirt and pulled him down quickly connecting there lips. Seth was confused at first but then began kissing her back. As soon as Holly saw this she stopped laughing and she stuck up her nose as she turned and walked away.

Summer pulled back and couldn't stop from smiling when she saw Seth's dimples.

She then retook his hand as they continued walking into the school. Everyone still watching them.


	8. Chapter 8

\/p>

-1It had been two weeks since Seth and Summer went public and everyone was over the fact there Queen was dating the biggest geek. Things were never better between Seth and Summer as well besides that fact that now suddenly half the girls in the school started to notice Seth as well. Seth always just shrugged it off but it was really starting to get to Summer. It was not Monday morning and Summer was walking into the school towards Seth's locker but much to her dismay there was a girl already standing by him flirting and he did his best to ignore her.

"How was your weekend?" the girl asked while eying Seth up and down.

"Umm okay" Seth answered as he got his books

"Cohen" Summer said as she walked up behind him causing Seth to jump telling from the tone in her voice she was not happy.

Summer then turned had her attention towards the girl.

"Can I help you?" Summer asked while crossing her arms 

The girl just rolled her eyes "Talk to you later Seth" she said sweetly then glaring at Summer as she walked away

"Hey" Seth said leaning down for a kiss but instead got Summers hand.

"Not happening, who the hell was that?" Summer said avoiding eye contact

"Nobody she walked up when I got to my locker. I don't even know her name" 

Summer finally let herself make eye contact "Whateves"

Seth couldn't help the smile that formed on his face "Your so cute when your jealous"

Summer tried to act mad but couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face when she saw Seth's dimples.

Seth leaned down again and kissed Summer quickly. Summer wrapped her arm around his neck and deepened the kiss for a minute before pulling away.

"Walk me to class" Summer half asked half told Seth. 

Seth nodded his head in agreement as he took her hand.

--------------

Seth was sitting in his history class losing focus more and more as the teacher went on about there project. 

"Our next assignment you will all be doing a partner project based on a war. Some are better well known then others and some are given to two separate groups. I have selected the groups which will consist of one male and female. After I call off your pair the male will come up to get the assignment sheet which will tell you which war you will be working with. Understood?" 

There were a few groans from students but for the most part everyone just accepted it and sat there silently. 

"Okay first Seth Cohen and Jessica Moore"

Seth got a confused look on his face not know who that was but went to get the assignment sheet from the teacher and returned to his seat. Once all the groups were called Seth looked around the classroom trying to figure out who his partner was. He felt his stomach drop when the girl who was standing at his locker earlier walked over to him.

She had light sandy brown hair, she was very tall with a curvy figure with light green eyes/ If Seth had to describe her he would say she was a mix of Summer and Marissa.

"It looks like we will be working together" she said somewhat seductively

Seth tried hiding his unhappiness of the situation by putting on a fake smile "Sounds great"

Jessica saw right through his smile but ignored it. "So what do we have?" She asked referring to the assignment sheet Seth had gotten. 

Seth looked down scanning over the sheet "Looks like we have the civil war" 

Jessica smiled "Great" she then sat down looking up at Seth expecting him to do the same. Which he did.

"So how do we want to do this? I mean we could do a poster board, video, power point or whatever" Jessica began

"Well it depends do we have to present it to the class or just turn it in to the teacher?" Seth asked because while the teacher was explaining he found himself getting lost in his thoughts of Summer.

"Well if you wouldn't have been daydreaming it is just something we are turning into him but the best one will be shown to the class and will receive extra credit"

Seth nodded his head slowly "Waite how did you know I was daydreaming?"

Jessica blushed a little which Seth had to admit was kinda cute "I happened to look over at you I guess" 

Seth smiled at her "Oh okay" 

Jessica smiled back "So got any ideas on what we should do?" she said changing the subject

"Umm well what if we did like a story"

Jessica got a confused look on her face "What do you mean?"

"Well like a childrens story really with pictures and the story will be about the civil war"

Jessica began to nod her head in understanding "I like that except I can't draw" 

"Leave that part up to me" Seth said

"You can draw?" Jessica asked 

"Yeah I will do the drawings and your write the story" 

Jessica smiled at him "Sounds good" 

------------

Summer had left her class a couple minutes early unknown to the teacher to go meet Seth outside his history class. As the bell rang Summer approached the door to Seths class and student began to come out. She scanned them all for Seth but almost felt her heart break when she noticed him talking with the girl at his locker. Summer quickly ducked out of Seth's view as she watched them walk out of class. 

"Great see you tonight then" Jessica said as they got out the door

"Sounds great Jess" Seth said smiling at her and turning to leave

Summer quickly turned around and began to run as far away from Seth as she could and suddenly she found herself at her car with tears already threatening to fall. She grabbed her cell phone and quickly dialed her best friends number.

"Coop me, you South Coast now" Summer said in a shaky voice

Marissa didn't even ask what was wrong knowing she would know soon enough "I will be out to your car in 2 minutes"

"Thanks" Summer whispered before hanging up.

Marissa turned to Ryan "Something is up between Seth and Summer and we are about to go do some mall therapy call you later" she then gave him a quick kiss and turned to leave

-------------

"Hey bro what's up?" Seth said cheerfully as he sat down next to Ryan in the student lounge

"Your in a good mood" Ryan said surprised

"What do you mean? Of course I am in a good mood I am waiting for Summer so we can get out of this dump for the day and spend tonight together" Seth said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

Ryan then got a confused look on his face "Umm Summer and Marissa are shopping because Summer was upset about something earlier today and called her"

Suddenly Seth was not so much in a good mood "What was wrong?"

"Well Marissa said is was something to do with you but I don't think she knew for sure"

Seth tried thinking if Summer was mad at him for something or if her forgot to do something for her but couldn't think of anything. "I am going to go call her" he said getting up and walking away

-----------

As Summer noticed her phone begin to ring "Wonerwall" she knew it was Seth. He had insisted that for both there phones they each have that as one another ring tones. Which Summer wouldn't admit to Seth but she thought I was sweet and at moments like that where she was avoiding him helpful. She then simply ignored his call letting it go to voicemail"

"Hey its Summer leave a message" followed by the annoying beeping sound

Seth groaned "Umm hey Summer its me Seth. I was just wondering where you were at I mean we were supposed to hang out and Ryan said you left or something with Marissa which is cool if you forgot or there was a sale you couldn't pass up but ummm yeah just call me back please I am worried about you and I love you and I'm not mad just worried. Okay yeah so call me" Seth shut his phone and let out a sigh 

"Fuck" he whispered to himself 

"What's wrong?" he heard a fimialr voice ask

Seth turned to find who was talking to him "Oh umm Jessica hey what's up?" he asked avoiding the question.

"Hey nothing much again what is wrong?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously

Seth sighed "Oh nothing umm I had plans but the other person forgot about them"

"Ohh well then I know this sounds kinda dorky but you maybe wanna get started on the project early then" 

Seth thought about if for a moment and decided that it would be the best way to get his mind off of Summer for the moment knowing that he was only going to worry himself into hysteria otherwise. 

"Umm yeah sure sounds great let me just go make a phone call real quick and talk to my brother and I will meet you in the library"

Jessica smiled at Seth and rubbed him arm slowly "Sounds great" 

Seth tensed up at this but ignored it and turned to leave without another word.

Leaving Jessica somewhat confused.

--------

"Hey Ry I am going to stay after school to work on a project so I will see you at the house later and let mom and dad know to" 

"What about your plans with Summer?" 

"Well she is not answering her phone so I will just call her one more time and if she still doesn't answer then this way I will not be sitting around driving myself crazy"

"Wow that is new for you" Ryan said somewhat surprised

Seth shrugged his shoulders "Yeah, but anyways I have to go we can finish this later"

Ryan nodded his head "See ya"

-----------

Seth was on his way to the library and was listening to Summers phone ring again then just like he had expected her voicemail picked up.

"Hey Summer its me Seth again well considering I don't know if your mad at me for something or just forgot about our plans I am going to working on a project in the library with a partner. So if you would just call me again I'm not mad or even hurt just worried so call me back please. Okay love you bye"

Seth hung up the phone and walked into the library and found Jessica and sat down as they began to work.

\/p> 


	9. Chapter 9

After Summers intense shop therapy with Marissa who rationalized that Seth would not cheat on her but had no reason on why he suddenly was hanging out with this Jessica girl. Summer carried her many bags of clothes upstairs and left them sitting on her floor and decided that she would finally listen to her voicemails from Seth. She now had 4 of them and she had only ditched there plans 2 hours ago. As each messaged played Summer couldn't help but smiling at how dorky and cute Seth was being after she listened to all four messages and saving each and everyone of them to listen to again later when she just need to hear his voice. She then threw her phone on her bed deciding her problems with Seth could wait longer. She then made her way downstairs into the kitchen and began fixing her self something to eat. As she was going through the fridge someone began knocking at the door. At first ignoring it but then realizing this person was not going to go away she broke down and went to answer the door. She flung the door open and before she even knew who it was.

"What" she said in a very annoyed tone

Seth coward away even more hurt by her tone then normal "Umm hey I was just coming to make sure you were okay and I see that you are so I guess I will talk to you later" he mumbled and turned with his head down and his hands in his pockets ready to leave.

"Cohen wait I'm sorry I didn't know it was you" Summer said feeling guilty

He looked back at her somewhat "It's okay"

As he began to turn around "Are you cheating on me?" Summer blurted out

Seth stopped dead in his tracks and his head popped up and he slowly turned around to face Summer with a very confused look on his face.

The just stood there for a few minutes "I'm sorry what?"

"Are you cheating on me?" Summer asked now more timidly

Seth laughed a little thinking she was joking but when he looked in her eyes he realized she wasn't

"First of all No I am not cheating on you and secondly what would make you think that?"

Summer finally shut the door to her house and sat on the top step and began focusing on the ground in front of her rather than Seth "Who was the girl by your locker?"

Seth nodded his head in understanding then sat next to Summer looking forward "I did not lie to you earlier today when I told you that I did not know who she was because I truly didn't but in my history class I got assigned a group project with her and I found out that her name is Jessica and she just moved here with her family" He then turned to look at Summer.

"Why didn't you believe me when I told you earlier?" Seth asked as it dawned on him

"I did until I came by your history class to see you and you were walking out with her and talking to her and I even heard you say that you would see her after school and thought that the worst I'm sorry" Summer said rather embarrassed

Seth smiled at her because he just couldn't be mad at the fact she was as nuratioc about him and how her cheeks got a light shade of pink when she was embarrassed.

"Summer believe me I don't care if Charlize Theron is standing at my locker hitting on me. It doesn't faze me because since I was ten I have been dreaming out us and now that it is a reality I am not about to throw that away"

Summer smiled at him and slowly leaned in a kissed his lips. "You're so cute"

Seth shrugged his shoulders "I try"

Summer just laughed at him and got up and turned around holding out her hands to help Seth up "C'mon you have to see what I bought"

Seth inwardly groaned "Summmmer" he wined

"It lingerie jackass"

Seth perked up a little bit "Let's go" he said suddenly dragging Summer along

She just giggled as she followed him.

As Summer once again approached Seth's locker she found the same girl standing next to him talking non-stop about every details of he life. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to Seth wrapping her arms around his side and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Hey baby" she said sweetly

Seth smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her nose "Hey someone is in a good mood" he said smiling at her

"Well Cohen last night was amazing" Summer said flirtatiously referring to their many round make-up sex for their very small misunderstanding about Jessica.

Seth smiles grew "That it was" he said softly so only Summer could hear then leaned down to connect their lips passionately.

Jessica who stood and watched their exchange grew not only annoyed for the loss of Seth's attention even if he was only paying half of his attention towards her before Summer now she had none and was jealous of the fact that Summer had Seth and she didn't. As she came out of her thoughts of jealously she realized that the love birds were not going to be stopping anytime soon unless given a reason so she coughed a little to show her discomfort in the situation.

Once they pulled apart and Seth caught his breath "Sorry Jessica this is my girlfriend Summer I was telling you about Summer this is the girl who I am working on my history project with Jessica"

Summer noted the jealously coming from Jessica's direction but chose to ignore it due to her good mood and the fact that Seth's arms were wrapped around her waist only increasing Jessica's jealously. 'Nice to meet you" Summer said with a fake smile on her face.

Jessica just rolled her eyes "You too" she replied unenthusiastically "Seth I have to get to class but I will see you in history"

Seth gave Jessica a confused look but just shook his head in agreement "Yeah see you then"

Once Jessica was gone Summer turned to face Seth. "She doesn't like me" Summer pointed out

"I caught that too but that is her problem not mine" Seth said trying to reassure Summer.

She just smiled at him and stood on her tip toes kissing him and picking up where they had left off from earlier.

As Seth sat down next to Jessica "Hey, are you okay? You kinda got weird this morning"

"No I'm fine; it just felt like you ditched me when Summer showed up"

Seth naïve personality got the best of him because he fell right into her trap and suddenly felt guilty "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean too"

Jessica just shrugged her shoulders "Its okay I guess"

"Do you wanna talk now?" Seth asked trying to make Jessica feel better

She just shrugged her shoulders at first.

"C'mon I'm sorry about earlier and I am just trying to make it up to you"

Jessica sighed "Yeah I know but really I was talking about nothing too important besides the fact that my boyfriend that I left behind has already seemed to move on to some whore"

"I didn't know you have a boyfriend" Seth said somewhat surprised

"Yeah key word had we decided not to try the long distance thing simply because they never work and I called my best friend last night and she told me she heard he hooked up with some girl already" Jessica said looking down sadly

"Sounds like he wasn't even worth trying to stay with anyway then" Seth said trying to cheer her up

Jessica looked up "I never really thought about it like that" she said somewhat cheerful

Seth gave her a half smile "I have been watching too many of Summers chick flicks"

Jessica rolled her eyes "Or you just naturally sweet guy"

Seth just shrugged his shoulders "Maybe"

The fantastic four were all sitting in the diner at their normal booth waiting for their food to arrive.

"So the parents are going away for their anniversary this weekend thanks to me and Ryan" Seth told Marissa and Summer

Both raised a questioning eyebrow

"Don't even give me that you both know you will be over the second they are gone and won't leave until they get back" Seth stated

Summer rolled her eyes "In your dreams Cohen" Marissa just shook her head in agreement

Seth looked at Ryan for back up but he just shrugged his shoulders.

.Seth sat back and crossed his arms pouting

"You're such a baby Cohen what time do they leave?" Summer asked while rolling her eyes

Seth just stuck his tongue out at her and when he opened his mouth to say something he was cut off.

"They leave tonight" Ryan said trying to stop Seth and Summer from there banter knowing it usually lead to more.

Before anybody could say anything the waitress arrived with the food and began placing it in front of the teens. She then smiled as she turned and left and they all began eating too busy to talk.

After they were all done eat Seth set down money for the food and they all got up to leave. Once they were at the cars considering each couple drove separately both shared a kiss good bye as the boys got in the Range Rover and the girls in the BMW.

"Be over round 6ish" Summer said while getting in the driver seat.

"See ya then" Seth said as he made his way to the passenger side.

Seth and Ryan stood in the kitchen anxiously waiting for their parents to leave but Kirsten was beginning to have doubts.

"Sweet don't worry about them you father is going to be checking on them and they have the numbers to contact us if they get in any trouble"

"I know but…" Kirsten tried to protest getting annoyed looks from all three guys

She then let out a sigh of defeat "Your right"

Ryan and Seth perked up a little as Sandy was quick to respond by taking his wife's hand and their bags and leading her towards the door. Seth and Ryan quick to follow them.

"We will be calling to check on you, no parties, no girls over they have homes go there" Kirsten said turning to look at them

Set h was shaking his head in agreement as he opened his mouth to say something Sandy cut him off knowing it had the potential to change Kirsten's mind.

"Be good" he said smiling at both of them

Kirsten the held out her arms as both of boys hugged her at the same time. One on each side

"Watch him" She whispered in Ryan's ear but Seth heard

"Hey" he said offended

Kirsten gave crossed her arms daring him to continue

"Have a good time" Seth said choosing to let it go.

Kirsten smiled at him and kissed his cheek then Ryan's and got in the car. As they back out of the driveway and drove down the road. Sandy looked in the rearview mirror noticing a silver BMW pulling into there driveway smiling to himself he continued driving.

"Hello ladies" Seth said as both Summer and Marissa got out of her car with a bag in hand.

"I thought they were never going to leave we waited for like 10 minutes" Summer said handing her bag to Seth who almost drooped it.

"Careful Cohen you break it you buy it" Summer said walking into the house

"What did you bring this weighs a ton"

Summer rolled her eyes at his exaggeration

"Kirsten was freaking out" Ryan said explain why the Cohen's took so long to leave

Marissa smiled at him thankfully "So what is for dinner?" she asked

"We ordered pizza" Seth said dropping Summer's bag once inside.

"C'mon Riss let take your bag to the pool house" Ryan said leading the way.

"See Cohen that is what a real gentleman does" Summer said while slapping him in the chest

He then gave her a questioning look "You really want me to be more like Ryan?"

Summer acted as if she was actually thinking about it "Hmm well he does have a great upper bod"

Seth got a disgusted look on his face as Summer tried to stop the smile from forming on her lips. But Seth was quick to catch on.

"That's okay I was thinking a girl like Marissa would be better too"

Summer got an offended look on her face and slapped him across the chest again.

Seth laughed at her as he rubbed the spot where she had just slapped him.

"Ow woman I was kidding"

"Better be" Summer said in a low tone while pointing her finger at him to emphasize her warning

Seth then gave her to puppy dog face to show he was sorry and her scowl melted into a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. "Your forgiven this time Cohen"

Seth shook his head as he moved his hands around her waist and kissed her. She instantly began kissing him back and thing quickly grew heated that was until the door bell began to ring and they pulled apart. Seth then going into the kitchen to get the money while Summer opened the door. Seth then walked over and handed the guy the money as Summer took the pizza into the kitchen. Seth then shut the door and made his way into the kitchen and smiled as Summer tried reaching the plates on the top shelf.

Once she noticed his presence "I can't reach" she said pouting a little. Seth kissed the top of her head and reached over her grabbing the plates and handing them to her.

Ryan and Marissa then walked in the house hand in hand "I told you the food was here" She said pointing to the pizza

Summer handed them both plates then gave one to Seth as they all got there food and sat at the table eating.

"So when do your parents get back?" Summer asked looking from Seth to Ryan

"Sunday" Ryan said

"Dad said he would call when they left to give us a heads up" Seth continued

"So that gives us three days to a house to ourselves" Marissa asked

"Yeah except we have school tomorrow" Ryan said

"So we ditch" Summer said as if it were the obvious solution

"Except my mom will call the school to make sure we make it" Seth said remember back to the last time the boy were home alone overnight on a school night and Seth had talked Ryan into skipping only to be busted once the parents got home.

"Yeah" Ryan said in a agreement

"Okay so we go to school but I mean we still have Friday night, Saturday and Sunday morning" Summer said

"Yeah" Marissa said

"So what are we gunna do?" Seth asked looking at the three of them

Ryan just shrugged his shoulder as Marissa and Summer looked around at everyone.

"Maybe we should just decide when the time comes" Ryan suggest and they all nodded there head in agreement.

After they were all done eating Summer and Marissa took the plates and put them into the dishwasher as Ryan put the rest of the pizza in the fridge.

"Now what?" Seth asked leaning against the island

Everyone looked around "Movies?" Summer said sating and asking at the same time.

Seth smiled a little "Sounds good to me because if I remember right its boys pick" Seth said while holding his hand up for a high five from Ryan who just looked at his hand above their heads.

Seth put his hand down rejected "Way to leave me hanging"

"What movie do you want to watch?" Summer asked ignoring Seth

Seth and Ryan both looked at each other "I Am Legend" Ryan suggest

Seth thought about it for a moment then nodded his head in agreement.

They then moved to the living room Ryan and Marissa in the chair, Summer and Seth on the couch. As the movie played Marissa fell asleep with her head rest on Ryan's shoulder. Summer had gotten bored after the shirtless scene with Will Smith and just kept kissing Seth's neck and practically groping him. He resisted at first trying to watch the movie but when he looked over at Ryan and Marissa and noticed her sleeping and his focus on the movie he finally caved and they began to share a very intense make out session. Ryan was so caught up in the movie and because they had the sound turned up didn't notice Seth and Summer at least not until the credits began rolling.

"Was I the only one watching the movie?" he said annoyed

Seth and Summer broke apart "Sorry man got distracted" Seth said smiling at Summer who just rolled her eyes in response

Ryan then stood up carrying Marissa while he did so "We are going to bed don't make me come upstairs tomorrow" he said looking at Seth

Seth just waved it off as he got up off the couch then pulling Summer up as well. They made their way upstairs both getting ready for bed. Seth was done first so he went and sat in his bed waiting. Summer came out a couple minutes later and climbed in the bed next to him. Seth then pulled the covers over them and he curled his body into Summers.

"Night Sum" Seth said while yawning

"mmhmm" Summer mumbled already falling asleep


	10. Chapter 10

-1As Seth reached over to turn off his alarm but before he could reach it the buzzing stopped. He laid there for a moment his eyes still closed a little confused as to why the noise stopped. Ready to drift back to sleep he was surprised again when he felt a pair of lips upon his and it was then he remembered that his girlfriend had stayed the night he opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her to see her smiling back.

"I could wake up like this every morning" Seth said is a horse voice still trying to wake up

Summer began to stretch "Mmm me to" she said lazily

Seth watched as Summer arched her back pressing her lower half against him. He couldn't stop the bulge that was beginning to form in his boxers but tried to hide it from Summer thinking she would not be happy with it. He realized he was successful when she simply kissed his cheek as she got out of the bed grabbing her bag and making her way towards the bathroom. Just as she got to the bathroom door she turned and gave him a seductive and playful smile.

"We gunna get rid of that or what?" she asked nodding towards his lower region

Seth laid there stunned for a moment.

"It's a yes or no Cohen we really don't have time other than during our shower" She said walking away making sure to sway her hips to motivate him a little more.

Seth was dumbfounded and began to daydream about taking Summer in the shower a place they had yet to explore. Suddenly he realized that he was daydreaming about something he could be doing. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom taking off his boxers on his way. Once inside he had to stop and regain composer when he saw his girlfriend standing underneath the water. He shook himself out of his thoughts and quickly joined her.

--

Seth and Summer came downstairs Sumer getting a piggy back from Seth who looked like he was ready to fall flat on his face.

Both Ryan and Marissa stifled a laugh at his expression and how quickly it changed once Summer was on her own two feet. Seth then went to the coffee pot getting two cups of coffee handing one to Summer while taking a sip of his own.

"What took you two so long?" Marissa asked teasingly

"We were getting it on in the shower" Summer said while shrugging her shoulders

Both Marissa and Ryan's jaws dropped as the just looked between Seth and Summer waiting for one of the to elaborate

Marissa then looks at Ryan "We should try that sometime"

He nodded his head in agreement and the four teens all began to laugh well actually Ryan just smiled but that was close enough for him.

"So tonight we should totally go to the Bait shop they have some local band playing that is supposed to be really good" Marissa said shifting her look between all three of them. She noticed Seth shook his head in agreement while Summer rolled her eyes but shrugged her shoulders and Ryan stood there rather in different.

"Then it's a plan we should leave here by 6" she said they all shook there head and let the silence surround them.

Ryan looked at the clock "We should get to school now"

The other three were slow to react but eventually agreed they all got there things and made there way to the front door and once Seth opened the door he was surprised to see his grandfather standing there

"Gramps what's up?"

Caleb eyed the four teen suspiciously "What are these two doing here?" he asked motioning between Summer and Marissa

"They came over to make sure we made it to school which is where we are headed" Said quickly

The other three nodded there head in agreement. Caleb glared at all of them.

He finally shook his head falling for the cover story "Okay remember these two are not to stay overnight" Caleb said as he turned to leave.

They all let out a sigh of relief once he left. "Nice cover up Seth" Marissa said as they all got into the Rang Rover

"Thanks Coop" Seth said and then he was punched in the arm "Oww"

"Cohen only I call her Coop"

"Sorry" he mumbled as he rubbed his arm Summer just rolled her eyes at him.

Ryan and Marissa ignored them as and focused on there own conversation

Seth gave Summer a pitiful pout and she smiled at him then leaned over and kissed the spot she had just punched. His pout turned into a smile and he took her hand in his as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Once they were at school Seth and Summer were out of the backseat and instantly Seth's name was being shouted by a familiar female voice that made Summer cringe.

Seth gave the girl a half smile "Hey Jessica what up?"

She smiled back at him which made Summer move closer to Seth "Nothing I was actually wondering if you were free tonight?" Jessica said in a somewhat shy tone

Summer rolled her eyes and let go of Seth's and crossing her arms across her chest glaring at the girl. Seth eyed Summer up and down because his biggest turn on was Summers attitude and she defiantly had an attitude when she was either mad or jealous and considering she was both now it was only hotter but what made it even better was the she wasn't even mad at him. "Yeah he is" Summer said looking the other girl up and down

"Wow I was sure I asked Seth not his baby sister" Jessica said giving Summer a evil smile

Before Seth could even react Summer had thrown herself at Jessica and tackled her to the ground clawing at her. Seth jaw fell agape he could not believe what was happening. Quickly a group formed around the girls as they rolled around clawing at each other. There was the occasional "Ohh" or "ouch" even a cringe or two but everyone really went crazy when Summer punched Jessica in the jaw. Jessica quickly fell to the ground as everyone was pointing and laughing but much to Summers dismay her boyfriend was helping Jessica up and helping her past the crowd. She stood there stunned and confused. Quickly everyone else walked away some saying a lame comment to Summer but she just stood there staring at the spot she had last scene Jessica and Seth. She was then approached by Marissa and Ryan.

"Summer we heard you got into a fight" Marissa said still shocked

Summer just stood there.

"Sum" Marissa said while waving her hand in front of Summers face

"He left with her" Both Ryan and Marissa had a confused look on there face

The bell rang for class and Summer just picked up her discarded books and walked away going to class.

--

Seth took Jessica to the nurses office. He wasn't really thinking about anything he just knew exactly what if felt like to be in Jessica's position with nobody there to help you up and that really sucked. So without thinking he helped her up now that he was thinking he realized that this was going to get him in a lot of trouble with his girlfriend. Once he dropped her off with the nurse he went back to the courtyard in hopes to find Summer but instead he found a very confused Ryan and Marissa who suddenly seemed to get it.

"What did you do to her this time?" Marissa asked in a rude and snotty tone

Seth just sighed "How bad is it?" he asked looking at Ryan rather than Marissa simply because she was shooting death glares at him.

"All she said was that you left with her. Who is her?" Ryan asked

"Jessica" Seth mumbled

"What?" both Ryan and Marissa shouted then lowered there tone to ask again

"What we mean is why?" Ryan asked

"When they first started fighting I had never been more turned on and more in love with Summer but I don't know then a group formed around them and it was okay even when Summer laid Jessica out but it was when everyone started laughing that I suddenly realized that it used to be me on the ground while everyone laughed and nothing hurts more when there is nobody who cares and nobody there to help you up so without thinking I helped her up and to the nurses office and halfway there I realized I made the wrong choice so I came here to find Summer to apologize and hope that she takes sympathy in me and she doesn't beat two people up today" Seth said in what seemed like one breath but both Marissa and Ryan were used to this so it did not phase them.

"Well I suggest you find her fast because the longer you take the more conclusions she will make up herself" Marissa warned Seth

Seth smiled thankfully at Marissa as he turned to find Summer. He went to her class and noticed her sitting in the back waiting for class to start. Seth walked in and instantly Summer noticed him but chose not to show it and act as if he was not in the room.

"Can we talk" Seth said quietly not wanting to make a scene in the class

"Don't you have some whore to be taking care of" Summer said harshly Seth then noticed the glistening in her eyes meaning she was holding back tears at the moment.

"Please Summer I want to explain"

It was then the teacher walked in everyone else sitting down Seth stood out even more "Excuse me can I help you?" the teacher asked looking at Seth

"Umm actually Dr.Kim asked me to come get Summer Roberts and escort her to her office"

The teacher nodded his head "Your excused Ms. Roberts" he said as he began to talk to the rest of the class

Summer knew there was no way to get out of this so she grabbed her stuff and stood up and walked out of the room.

"Summer I'm sorry but please just let me explain why I did it"

Summer was walking away but was stopped when Seth grabbed her arm "I'm sorry but all I could think of was how that used to be me when Luke and his friend would gang up on me and beat me up and everyone would just stand there and laugh. That was painful enough in its own really but it always hurt even more when there was nobody to help me. That was what hurt me the most having nobody who cared and so without thinking I helped her up not wanting to make her go through that"

Summer let a few tears fall "But you did it to me" Summer whispered

Seth stood there speechless. Summer looked down at the ground fighting from breaking down.

"You left me there alone. After I stood up for us I was alone. You choose her over me and didn't even look back." Summer said trying not to lose her composure

Seth opened his mouth and the shut it and he repeated this a couple of times. He had never felt worse in his life then he did at this moment knowing that he hurt Summer in the worst kind of way. Finally after swallowing the lump in his throat and took a hard breath he found that he could talk once again.

"Summer I am so sorry I didn't think of it like that. Never in a million years would I choose anybody over you especially her. I don't think there are the right words to describe how sorry I am and there is nothing more that I want to do but make it up to you. So I'm begging you to take pity on me and forgive me so I can prove to you just how sorry I really am" Seth said almost dropping to his knees

Summer looked away and wiped the stary tear that fell from her eyes. She then let out a shaky breath and looked back at Seth.

"Whateves Cohen" she then turned around and began walking away. Thinking for sure that Seth would follow her but instead all she head was someone lean against a locker. Too stubborn to turn around and see just what Seth was doing so she just kept walking and walked out the double doors and then realized that she didn't have her car at the school but was realived when she saw Zach Stevens walking out of the school at the same time.

"Hey Zach" Summer shouted walking briskly over to him

He stood there watching her approach him "What's up Summer?"

"Are you leaving?" Summer barely holding onto her composure

"Umm yeah, are you okay?" Zach noticed Summer eyes were glistening and a little red.

"Fine can you give me a ride?"

"Why didn't you drive?" Zach asked

"Umm caught a ride but I just need to get home" Summer lied but was happy when Zach bought it

"Yeah lets go" he said walking to his car as Summer followed and got in on the passenger side Zach in the driver side. They drove in relative silence and once they pulled into Summer driveway she reached over and unbuckled herself.

"Thanks Zach" Summer said then opening her door and getting out and going inside the house.

When Zach went to reply all he head was his car door shutting he watched as Summer went into the house as he dialed his phone.

"It's working" he said as he backed out


	11. Chapter 11

As Summer entered her house and quietly shut the door she heard her father's voice much to her surprise. She looked at the clock thinking that she must have the wrong time because usually by now her father was at the hospital deep in his surgeries. She began sneaking her way up the stairs. She could hear her father clearly to whoever he was on the phone with.

"Good she is too good for that Cohen boy, he and his father think they are above the people in this community and it disgusts me. I just want to make sure that this does not last longer than it has to."

When Summer heard this she stopped dead in her tracks. Instantly she was trying to figure out who she was talking too and considering the one other person that seemed to be coming in between her and Seth was Jessica she put two and two together. She made her way back down the stairs and outside. Once outside she called Seth's phone and wasn't shocked when he answered in a surprised tone.

"Summer?" he half asked half stated

"Hey Cohen can you come get me from my house" Summer said

"Umm yeah be there as soon as I can" Seth said then snapping his phone shut

"Ryan, I need the keys." Seth said quickly

"What for?" Ryan asked

"Just give me the keys before Summer calls backing telling me to forget it" Seth said dramatically

Ryan just sighed and pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Seth. "Good luck… I guess"

Seth took the keys out of Ryan's and hand ran to the Range Rover he sped the entire car ride to Summer's house which normally he would never do but he was just glad that she was talking to him or at least was willing to be in the same place with him and was not going to let a second pass where she might change her mind. Summer was waiting at the bottom of the driveway and quickly got in.

"Hey" Seth said as she got in the car

"Hey hurry up and drive my dad is home and if he finds out I skipped class I will get his credit card taken away for a week"

Seth quickly followed her demands and pulled away from the house. They drove in an awaked silence until Seth broke it.

"Since you are here I just want to say I am sorry again for this whole Jessica thing and I will do anything to make it up to you"

Summer looked over at Seth and the thoughts of Jessica teaming up with her own father to break them up were still fresh in her mind and she decided that she was not going to let them succeed.

--

"It's forgotten Cohen but once this project is done no more talking to her" Summer said and pointed at him warning him just how serious she was.

He shook his head in agreement not even thinking twice "Deal"

Summer smiled at him and leaned over and gave him a quick kiss "Let's just get to school"

At lunch time Ryan and Marissa were sitting at a table too focused in each other to notice their best friends approaching with burgers, fries and shakes from the diner.

"You two need to get a room" Seth said while sitting down next to Summer

The two then broke their gaze and looked at Seth and Summer "So that's why you needed the keys and you didn't even bring some for us" Ryan said jokingly

"Actually I had to go pick up skipper here because her father was home and she didn't want to have to live a week without his card" Seth said smiling at Summer who just rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut it Cohen" Summer said while placing a few fries into her mouth

"Waite, I thought you two were fighting" Marissa said motioning between them

"Nope" Summer and Seth said in unison causing a confused look on both Ryan and Marissa's face

"Don't ask" Ryan advised Marissa when he noticed she was about to say something she then looked at him and nodded her head in agreement "Good Idea"

They all sat eating their food in silence until Marissa finally spoke again "So this means were on for the Bait Shop right?"

Summer shook her head "Yep, now c'mon Coop lets go have girl talk" Summer said grabbing her shake as she got up giving Seth a quick kiss.

Marissa grabbed her purse giving Ryan a slower more passionate kiss than Summer and Seth shared then they walked away.

"So how did you get her back this time?" Ryan asked once the girls were out of hearing range

"Nothing" Seth said as he shrugged his shoulders.

--

"So what's up now Sum because the only time you want to have girl talk is to talk about Seth? I knew you two were still fighting so what is up with the act? Who are you trying to fool?" Marissa asked

"Whoa Coo first of all Cohen and I are no longer fighting because I found out that tramp he is working on his history project with is working with my dad to break us up and I'm not letting it happen" Sumer said while her and Marissa sat on a couch in the student lounge.

"OH MY GOD WHAT?" Marissa yelled surprised by what she just heard

"Shh Coop keep it down" Summer said while looking around

"How do you know?" Marissa asked lowering her voice

"Well I was going to ditch school so I wouldn't have to deal with Cohen and once I got home I heard my dad saying that me and Seth shouldn't be together and what not then saying he doesn't want us to last longer then we have to"

"What did Seth say?" Marissa asked

"Nothing, I am not going to tell him either because he doesn't need to know because this way I also am able to test his commitment to me" Summer said

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked clearly confused

"I told Seth that once this project is done so is his 'friendship' with Jessica" Summer said devilishly

"Ahh so you just want to see how much Seth will do for you?" Marissa asked finally catching on.

"Let's just call it my payback for his little actions this morning" Summer said smiling

Marissa just laughed "Summer what if he finds out though about any of this"

"How is he going to find out the only other two people besides us that know are my dad and Jessica"

Marissa nodded her head "I guess"

The bell rang signaling the end of their lunch both girls got up "See you later" they both said walking off to their class.

--

Later that night the four teens were walking into the already packed Bait Shop Ryan took Marissa's hand and led her to a corner where she could enjoy the music and he could enjoy her. Leaving Seth and Summer standing there.

"Where do you want to sit?" Seth asked bending down closer to Summer so she could hear him better

Summer looked around "How about up there" She said while pointing to the balcony

Seth took her hand and led the way and once they were up on the balcony Seth found an empty table and pulled out Summer's chair for her and she smiled at him while she sat down he then took his seat across from her. As they waited for the band to play they were both playing with each other's hands until finally Seth leaned over and kissed Summer. She quickly kissed him back and moved one of her hands to the back of his head playing with his curls. After about 10 minutes Summer pulled away trying to catch her breath. Seth smiled at her as he leaned back in his chair he then looked at the stage for a moment before returning his attention back to Summer.

"You want something to drink?" he asked

"Water please" Summer said smiling at him

"Will do" Seth then got up and walked down the stairs to get there drinks.

"Well I take it whatever was bothering you this morning is no longer bothering you" Zach asked suddenly seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Zach, ummm hey I didn't even see you here… umm yeah they are thanks again for the ride" Summer said looking around trying to figure out where he had appeared from.

"It was nothing, so you wanna tell me what was going on?" Zach asked acting genuinely interested

"Oh it was just a misunderstanding really nothing to really worry about" Summer said while nodding her head.

"Good because you really seem happy with that Cohen kid" Zach said while giving Summer a small smile.

Summer couldn't help but smile back "Yeah I am. So are you into the band?" she then asked

"Never heard of them but I was dragged by some of the guys so here I am they all decided to go smoke a joint before the concert and I decided to stay behind so I came up here to get away from the crowds"

Summer shook her head again "Okay" a somewhat uncomfortable silence surrounded them

"What about you?" Zach asked breaking the silence

"Umm no Cohen and Coop dragged Chino and I down here to see the band"

"Sounds like fun" Zach laughed

Summer just shrugged her shoulders.

"By the way you look incredible tonight" Zach said eyeing Summer up and down quickly not letting her catch him wondering.

Summer blushed a little "Thanks"

"You're welcome but I am going to see if my friends are back inside yet or not" Zach said while standing up then placing his hand on Summer's shoulder and rubbing it a little "See you around"

Summer smiled at him thinking nothing of his hand "Yeah" Zach then walked away and the empty chair was quickly occupied again.

"What was that?" Seth asked while handing Summer her water.

"What? Zach, nothing he just came over to say hi" Summer said dismissively

Seth watched Zach walk away but then decided not to let it bother him tonight determined to have a good time. Finally the band came out on stage and began pumping up the crowd before finally actually playing. Summer got bored half way through the act and gave up on watching the band itself but instead she decided to watch Seth and couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. He was so into the music that he didn't even notice just swayed his head with the music.

--

After the concert the fantastic four made their way to the diner before heading back to the Cohen house. They sat in there regular booth and the waitress quickly took their orders.

"So how did you guys like the concert?" Marissa asked as she snuggled into Ryan's side

"It was okay" Summer said rather unenthusiastically

"They are good no doubt" Seth said not paying any attention to Summers disinterest

Marissa shook her head in agreement. They all just sat there each couple cuddled up letting a silence surround them. They sat in the silence until Seth announced that he had to pee and got up and walked away.

"Since when do you and Zach talk?" Marissa asked as Seth walked away

Summer had a confused look on her face "Since when did it matter to you?"

"Well I heard him talking to some of the water polo players about how hot your were tonight and that it was only a matter of time before you left Seth for him" Marissa said as Ryan shifted nervously knowing that if Seth asked he would not be able to lie to him.

"Whateves Zach is harmless I mean I talked to him today and that is it, plus it's not like we are hanging out" Summer replied smoothly

"Sum" Marissa began but there was a fourth person at their table.

"You know I'm starting to think your stalking me" Zach said smiling at Summer

Who didn't hide her discomfort with the fact Zach had found her yet again today by scrunching up her nose a little.

"Oh sorry I guess I will just leave you alone. I just thought that we could be friends but you apparently have enough of those already" Zach said trying to make Summer feel guilty as he got up

"No Zach I'm sorry" Summer said quickly getting a look from Marissa which she chose to ignore.

"I was just confused" she said explaining herself

Zach smiled again as he sat back down and smoothly resting his arm on the back of the booth behind Summer. Summer readjusted in her seat trying to move farther away from

Seth came out of the bathroom and he headed back to his seat he stopped a few feet away from the booth to see some guy hitting on Summer. Ryan and Marissa quickly noticed his presences and Summer 

was quick to catch on as she made eye contact with him. Seth swallowed hard as he walked over to the booth and finally he realized that the guy sitting in his place was Zach Stevens, a captain of the water polo team he was pretty much Seth worst enemy except Zach never laid a finger on Seth but he was the leader of all the assholes who did it daily. God he is always showing up Seth thought to himself.

"Hey Cohen" Summer said giving a big smile which got a raised eyebrow from Seth.

"Hey Summer…. And Zach" Seth said shifting his gaze from Summer then Zach then back to Summer.

"Hey Steve" Zach said dismissively as he began to turn his attention back to Summer.

"His name is Seth" Summer quickly defended before anybody at the table could respond.

"Ohh that's right sorry about that man I'm really bad with names" Zach said laughing at his mistake while the rest just looked at him.

"Any ways what did you guys think of the band?" Zach asked looking between all four teens

"They were good" Marissa said breaking the tension seeming as Seth just stared at Zach and she knew Ryan and Summer were not into the band at all.

"Yeah" Zach agreed looking at Seth out of the corner of his eye but still not moving.

Seth opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by some of Zach friends walking over to them.

"See Brad I told you he was gay I mean Roberts is sitting right there and he is too busy checking out Stevens" Josh said

Brad laughed as he shoved Seth a little "God Cohen make it any more obvious you might as well get yourself a gay pride shirt"

"Got one I can borrow?" Seth said annoyed and somewhat embarrassed of this whole situation

Brads face got red as he pulled back to hit Seth Ryan had gotten up and stood between them and Brad stopped.

"You're lucky queer boy that your little boyfriend is here to save your sorry ass" Brad said in a low tone.

Zach quickly got up as well "C'mon guys leave Seth alone what did he do to you?" Zach said to the other two water polo players

"Let's just go Zach" Josh said as him and Brad turned and began walking off.

"Sorry about them" Zach said to Seth then smiling at Summer "See you all later" he said without even looking at one of the other teens besides Summer and walking away. The three guys left and Seth sat back down.

"Thanks man" Seth mumbled embarrassed

Ryan just shrugged his shoulders "That's what brother are for" Seth gave him a weak smile as the food arrived and the four teens ate in a very uncomfortable silence but none of them were brave enough to break it.


	12. Chapter 12

Once the four teens arrived to the Cohen house Marissa and Ryan quickly escaped to the pool house considering Seth still wasn't talking since the whole Diner incident. Seth just made his way up to his room really not in the mood to talk to anybody right now but Summer was quick to follow. He laid on his bed staring at the ceiling but seconds later Summer was standing next to his bed looking down at him. For the first time he couldn't really read her to tell is she was mad or not so he just laid there feeling it was his best option.

"Cohen will you talk to me because this is totally weird when you get all Atwood on me and starting brooding" Summer wined

Seth sighed "What was Zach doing at the Diner?"

Summer rolled her eyes "I don't know all I know is he came over to say hi while you were gone. He just wants to be friends I promise"

Seth sat up a little "It just seems that no matter where we are he never appears until I'm gone"

"Can we just not worry about this right now? I mean how often are your parents out of town for the weekend and thanks to you Chino and Coop won't be coming to find us anytime soon" Summer said in a playful tone.

Suddenly Seth insecurities about Zach were forgotten and he pulled Summer down on top of him and kissed her. She giggled a little and kissed him back but in the middle of the kiss her giggle turned into a moan. Quickly clothing was discarded but both teens panicked when they heard the front door shut. They both shot up quickly redressing themselves and then Seth lead the way downstairs Summer at his heels.

"Mom dad what are you guys doing here?" Seth asked confused considering they were not supposed to be home until tomorrow night. Seth then noticed his fathers eyes were red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked in a timid tone

Kirsten rubbed Sany's arm "There was a mistake made at the hospital that nobody can seem to explain but your grandmother is no longer with us" Sandy said in a hurt and angry tone.

Seth just shook his head like a little kid. "No she was supposed to get better" he whispered.

Kirsten moved to hug her son but before she could reach him he made his way back upstairs. Kirsten went to follow but Summer stopped her "I'll go talk to him it looks like Sandy needs you"

Kirsten smiled thankfully as she focused her attention back to her husband and Summer made her way upstairs. Once she got to Seth's room she opened the door slowly and she almost cried herself when she saw Seth laying with his face in his pillows and his sobs being heard throughout the room. Summer sat on the bed next to him and rubbed him back comfortingly. When he did life his head to look at her Summer got tears in her eyes.

"It's not fair" Seth said in a croaky voice

Summer ran her fingers through Seth's hair "I know baby"

"She was supposed to get better" Seth said rolling over so he was now looking up. Summer cuddled up next to him wrapping her arms around his waist as he had an arm pulling her impossibly closer. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever until Summer looked up to see Seth peacefully sleeping. She slowly got out of his bed and made her way downstairs into the kitchen to find Marissa, Ryan and Kirsten standing in around the island in slience.

"Hey" Summer said as she walked into the room

"How is he?" Kirsten asked in a sad tone

"He is sleeping but he is taking it hard" Summer said truthfully

Kirsten shook her head.

"Where is Sandy?" Summer asked

"Sleeping as well" Kirsten said

They all stood in a silence once again until Summer broke it.

"When and where is the funeral?" she asked

"Next week in New York, which reminds me I have to go book our tickets you girls are welcome to join us" Kirsten said

Summer nodded in agreement and Marissa looked at Ryan at first then agreed. Kirsten smiled at them thankfully "Okay well then I will get us 6 tickets to New York" she then walked out of the room.

They all stood there lost in their own thoughts when a fourth person joined them.

"Hey man sorry about the Nana" Ryan said sincerely

Seth just shook his head as he got himself a water out of the fridge. He then stood next to Summer and she leaned against him giving him a quick kiss.

"Where's my dad?" Seth asked and just as Summer was about to answer Kirsten walked back in taking over.

"He is laying down how are you sweetie?" Kirsten said as she pulled Seth into a hug he hugged her back.

"Better" he said

"Good, and you two should get home and clear with your parents if it is okay for you to be joining us next week in New York" Kirsten said to Summer and Marissa who both shook there head in agreement.

Kirsten was then out of the room again. Marissa got up and made her way to the pool house to grab her bag. "Meet you at your car Sum" she and Ryan then left.

Seth looked down at Summer "Your going with us?" he asked

Summer shook her head wrapping her arms around his torso

"Just couldn't pass up the opportunity for shopping in New York huh?" Seth asked jokingly

Summer was glad he was somewhat back to him normal self "Something like that" she said softly

He smiled at her thankfully and bent down and kissed her softly. She kissed him back it was one of the most loving kisses they had ever shared. Once Summer pulled away she took Seth's hands in hers. "Walk me to my car" she said leading the way. As they made their way out the front door both were relieved that Marissa was not anywhere to be seen.

Summer leaned against her car and pulled Seth against her. They just held each other for a couple minutes until Marissa came out from the backyard. Seth then leaned down and kissed Summer's nose.

"I'll call you after I talk to my dad" Summer said and Seth just nodded in agreement. The two girls got into Summers car and she back out of the driveway waving good bye to Seth before pulling away. Seth then went into the house and noticed he dad in the kitchen.

"Hey Dad" Seth said softly as he entered the kitchen

"Hey how are you holding up?" Sandy asked in a defeated tone

"I still don't get what happened" Seth said sitting down at the island. Sandy leaned against the counter next to the sink.

"To be honest I don't either but I am going to do everything in my power to find out what and make sure it does not happen again." Sandy said his temper starting to show in his voice

Seth just shook his head "So is there anything I can do to help?" Seth asked referring to the funeral but not wanting to actually have to say it.

Sandy lost all thoughts of his anger "No we got it all covered thank you though and if there is anything I will not hesitate to ask" Sandy said

Seth then got up getting ready to go to the poolhouse but was stopped when his father embraced him in a hug Seth didn't say anything but rather just hugged him back.

--

Summer walked into her house "Daddy?" She yelled out trying to figure out if he was home or not

"In here" she heard his voice come from the kitchen

She walked into the kitchen smiled at her father and the step monster who were sitting at the table eating.

"I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow night?" Neil asked

"Yeah well Seth grandma passed away and they invited Marissa and I to go with them to New York for the funeral"

"No" Neil said shortly

"What?" Summer asked shocked

"I did not stutter. You and that Cohen boy are getting too serious and this needs to come to an end you are still in high school enjoy that"

"First off his name is Seth and second his grandmother just died he needs a friend" Summer yelled

"He has the boy from Chino" Neil said

"It's not the same and you know it" Summer said trying to calm herself down

"I said no and that is final"

"But" Summer began but was cut off by her father "I said no"

Summer then turned around and ran out of the room and upstairs into her bedroom once she hit the bed she began to cry quietly to herself.

--

After crying to herself for about an hour Summer finally calmed herself down to call Seth knowing he was not going to be happy with the news.

His phone kept ringing and just when Summer thought that he wasn't going to answer he did.

"Hey" he said in a somewhat cheerful tone

"Hey" Summer replied rather timidly

"What's wrong?"Seth asked

"I can't go with you to New York my dad doesn't want me missing school" She lied

"But Summer I need you, you're the only reason I am sane right now if you don't go I don't know if I will be able to handle it" Seth said desperately

"I tried Cohen I really did but there is no changing his mind…I'm sorry" she said truthfully sorry

Seth sighed "Fuck" he said quietly

"Cohen you can call me anytime and I will be there for you" Summer said trying to cheer him up

"It's not the same" he said all cheer gone in his voice and was now replace with a hurt tone.

"Seth I'm sorry if I could I would be there" Summer said feeling her eyes tear up again.

"I know" he whispered

"I love you" Summer whispered back because she was sure if she said it any louder she would begin to cry.

"I love you too, I will call you later I have to go tell my parents" Seth said before hanging up once Summer heard the dial tone she began crying once again simply because she knew how much it hurt Seth that she wasn't going.


	13. Chapter 13

After being on the plane for 5 hours the Cohen family was more than happy to finally be in New York. Sandy made his way over to pick up their rental car as the other 4 waited. Seth sighed as he watched Marissa and Ryan cuddle up to one another and pulled out his cell phone remembering he told Summer he would call when he landed. After dialing her number he waited as her phone rang. Just when Seth started to plan his message Summer finally picked up.

"Hey Cohen" She said out of breath

"Umm hey" He replied confused

"So you're landed?" She asked after finally catching her breath

"Yeah wanna explain why you were just out of breath" Seth said getting up and walking away.

"Ahh well that is because I am rearranging my room and some of this stuff is heavy"

Seth nodded his head "Gotcha" then there was an awkward silence just as Seth was about to say something he was stopped when he heard his dad calling out his name then waving him back over.

"Sum I gotta go I will call you later" Seth said then hanging up before he got a reply

Summer opened her mouth to reply but stopped when she heard the dial tone and then sighed. She looked around her room that was total chaos then decided that pancakes from the diner sounded perfect at the moment. She then grabbed her car keys and left.

Summer called her order in on her way to the diner so once she got there she only had to wait a couple of minutes one of the waitresses brought out her food. As Summer was walking out she was stopped by the ever fimilar voice of Zach.

"Hey Sum" Zach said while giving her a smile

"Hey Zach" Summer said while returning the smile although it was fake.

Zach then eyed her up and down and got a confused look on his face considering she was in some sweats a t-shirt with her hair in a messy bun. She looked good no doubt but he was more confused as to why this was her outfit choice. "What have you been doing?" Zach asked

"Oh yeah I am rearranging my room" Summer said while pulling at her shirt

"How is that going?" Zach asked

"Umm not so well actually most of my stuff is too big for just me" Summer replied honestly

"Well I'm free do you want some help?"

Summer raised her eyebrow "Why would you want to help?"

Zach smiled at her "Because we are friends and because I am avoiding some of the guys at the moment. I mean they were kind of low with Seth the other day"

Summer nodded her head although she didn't fully believe him "Whateves if you really wanna help then I'm not going to stop you"

Zach laughed a little "Alright I am just going to get my food to go and I will meet you at your place"

Summer nodded her head in agreement then left the diner on the way to her house.

After 3 hours Zach and Summer were finally done rearranging her room and both were tired. Summer fell back on to her bed.

"God I am never doing that again" She said while yawning.

Zach sat in the chair "I agree" Summer didn't reply simply because she was already drifting off to sleep. Zach shrugged his shoulders and climbed in bed next to her falling asleep as well.

--

As Ryan and Marissa cuddled in the hot tub Seth was swimming in the pool.

"He's freakishly quite" Marissa said while watching Seth

"He just lost his grandma" Ryan said sadly

"I know and Summer not being here is not helping" Marissa said

"Yeah, he will be okay though he just needs time" Ryan said his attention still focused on Seth

Marissa nodded her head in agreement "I think you should go talk to him"

"What about you?"

"I am going to go take a shower" Marissa said while giving him a quick kiss then getting out. Ryan didn't argue as he got out of the hot tub and then lowered himself into the pool swimming over to Seth.

"Hey man" Ryan said

"Hey" Seth said somewhat quietly

"How ya doing?" Ryan asked

"Definitely been better" was all Seth said he then notice Ryan shift a little knowing that he was not used to having to do all the talking.

"I just wish that Summers dad wasn't such a dick and that she was here it would just make things easier. I mean you have Marissa and my dad has my mom and I have nothing"

"You know we're all here for you right?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, if you don't mind I think I am going to call Summer" Seth half said half asked Ryan

"Go ahead but if you need to talk I'm here"

Seth nodded his head and got out of the pool grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist then picking up his cell phone dialing Summer's number once again.

As Zach lay there he suddenly was woken up by a ringing he looked around and realized that Summer's phone was ringing and it didn't seem as if she was at all phased by it as she laid there peacefully sleeping so without hesitation Zach flipped open Summer's cell phone.

"Hello" He said

Seth pulled the phone away from his ear checking to make sure he called the right number. "Umm who is this?" he asked still confused

"Zach who is this?" Zach said defensively

"Seth, why are you answering Summer's phone? Is everything okay?" Seth asked suddenly panicked

"No everything is fine she is sleeping though" Zach said reassuringly

"Oh umm okay" Seth was now even more confused as to why Zach was at his sleeping girlfriends house.

"What were you two doing that put her to sleep?" Seth asked trying to ease his nerves

Zach took this opportunity to play with Seth a little "Oh you know just some excersie"

Seth's jaw dropped a little "Just tells Summer I called" Seth said and quickly hung up the phone then turned to find Ryan just getting out of the pool.

"Zach was over at Summer and she was sleeping and he said they were exercising which is something we all know Summer doesn't do unless she finds it pleasurable"

"Dude just calm down didn't she say she was rearranging her room maybe she asked Zach to help her and then fell asleep. I'm sure Zach is just trying to play a joke on you" Ryan said drying himself off.

Seth sighed "Just great I'm in New York at my grandma funeral and Zach is fucking with me" Seth said in a defeated tone.

After Zach hung up the phone he quickly deleted Seth's call and put Summer's phone back down then going back to sleep.

After about 2 hours Summer woke up. She wiped her eyes and rolled over surprised to find Zach lying in her bed peacefully sleeping. She sat up and looked around the room then slowly got out of the bed grabbing her cell phone making her way towards the door trying not to wake Zach but as she grabbed the handle she was stopped by his voice.

"So I help you out and you're just going to ditch me?" Zach said teasingly

Summer turned and gave him a small yet fake smile "Sorry I was just going to call Cohen"

Zach nodded his head "Where is he anyways?" then he sat up in her bed.

Summer moved and was sitting at the foot of her bed. "New York for his grandma's funeral"

Zach almost felt bad for then trying to play a joke on Seth ALMOST that is. "Oh, that is too bad"

"Yeah he wasn't talking it too well" Summer said

"I Bet" Zach said softly "So that means you have no one to hang out with this weekend huh?" Zach asked

Summer thought about it for a moment "Guess not considering Coop went with them"

"Well you're lucky that I'm free then huh?" Zach said attempting to flirt

Summer gave another small smile trying to be friendly "Yep"

"So what do you want to do?" Zach asked

Summer thought for a moment and then remembered that there was one of Holly's famous parties and Cohen hated going but part of Summer still liked going. "Well isn't Holly having a party tonight?" she asked already knowing the answer

"She has one every weekend" was Zach's reply

"Well then why don't we go to that I haven't been to one of those in forever"

Zach nodded his head in agreement then stood up to leave. "Okay I will be back in about an hour to pick you up and we can ride together"

Summer nodded in agreement knowing she was not going to be sober enough to drive herself home anyways.

"Great see ya then" Zach said before leaving. All thoughts of calling Seth were forgotten as she went and got ready for the party.

--

Seth was sitting in the hotel room with his phone in his hand.

"Why hasn't she called?" he asked Ryan and Marissa once again

"She might still be sleeping or maybe Zach left after you called and never gave her the message" Marissa said trying to reassuring him.

"Or maybe they are exercising" Seth said sadly

"You know Summer wouldn't do that to you" Ryan said

Seth just sighed "Why hasn't she called"

Both Ryan and Marissa rolled their eyes considering they had the same conservation for the last hour.

--

Summer and Zach arrived at Holly's party at 10:30 and Summer had played beer pong, quarters and truth or dare and was completely wasted to where she was slurring most of her words. She really just needed something to make her feel less guilty about the whole Seth situation and the alcohol was defiantly helping. She made her way to the bathroom to pee for like the hundredth time tonight and once she was done her cell phone started ringing. Looking down to see her best friends face she smiled.

"Coop, oh my god where are you at?" Summer slurred

"Sum are you drunk?" Marissa whispered

"Of course and my question is why aren't you?" Summer giggled

Marissa sighed "Summer do you know that you have your boyfriend freaking out right not because he thinks that you are cheating on him while he is still dealing with the death of his grandmother" Marissa said annoyed

Summer frowned "Cohen is just paranoid put him on the phone" Summer said

"He is in the shower, why don't you call him in 10 minutes"

"But Coop" Summer wined

"Summer call him it will make him feel better" Marissa said trying to stay calm

"Finnee" Summer wined again "Bye" she then hung up the phone.

Marissa sighed and looked at Ryan "She is drunk"

"Do you really think she should call Seth then I mean he might only freak out more" Ryan questioned

"I doubt she will" Marissa said

The bathroom door then opened as Seth walked out eyeing Marissa and Ryan.

"I'm gunna go to bed" he said looking defeated and heartbroken.

"Okay" Ryan said

Marissa started to object but decided it was best if she just didn't say anything "Night Seth"

Seth then waved to them as he walked into his room and fell onto his bed just laying there starting at the ceiling.

--

Summer went back downstairs suddenly no longer wanting to be there she began searching for Zach considering he was her ride. Once she found him she walked over and tapped his shoulder. He turned and smiled at her considering she had been hugging him all night and cuddling up next him.

"Can you take me home?" She asked

Zach got a worried look on his face "Yeah are you okay?"

"I just want to go home" Summer said quietly

Zach quickly led Summer to the door then to his car. He helped her get in then making his way around to the driver's side and began driving.

"So what is wrong?" he asked after a couple of minutes

"Cohen" Summer said weakly

"What about Cohen?" Zach asked

"He just needs me right now" Summer slurred a little

"Oh okay"

They then drove in silence until they reached Summer's house. Zach quickly got out and help Summer up to the door then getting the key from her as he unlocked the door after she failed many times. He then helped her up the stairs and laid her in her bed and she already began drifting to sleep. Zach then leaned down and kissed Summer forehead. Considering she was drunk and half asleep he was caught off guard that when he was pulling away she pulled him back down and kissed him. He quickly kissed her back until she pulled away.

"Don't leave me Cohen" She mumbled

Zach opened his mouth to protest but got a smirk on his face "Whatever you say Sum" wit that he climbed in the bed next to her.


	14. Chapter 14

Summer woke up and her head was pounding. She groaned and rolled over but turned stiff when she felt a body. She slowly opened her eyes and panicked when she saw Zach. She pulled up her covers and thankfully she was still clothed and so was he. She quietly snuck out of her bed and went to her bathroom. Once in her bathroom she found some Aspirin then she snuck back into her bedroom quickly gathering clean clothes then going back into the bathroom and getting in the shower. Her normal 20 minute shower turned into a 40 minute shower simply because she was hung over and sluggish. Once she was out of the shower she got dressed and quickly put up her hair in a pony tail deciding she didn't have time for make-up she simply went back into her bedroom and walked over to her computer. After another 10 minutes she grabbed her purse and made a quick check to make sure her key's, cell phone and wallet were in there then she quickly wrote a note Zach letting him know to let himself out she had something's to take care of and then she left.

--

Seth was woke up by his mother and then they all went downstairs to the hotel restaurant for breakfast then Sandy and Kirsten were going to be gone all day finishing the arrangements for the funeral and viewing that would be occurring in the coming days. Seth, Ryan and Marissa would probably spend the day at the hotel considering nobody trusted to leave Seth alone and he had made it clear he was going straight back to bed after breakfast. Once everyone had finished their breakfast outside of Seth who just took a few bites and then just sat there staring at his food, nobody really knew what to say or do to make Seth feel better so instead they all just let him wallow in self pity hoping that he would eventually open up to one of them. Sandy and Kirsten said there good byes to the kids and then left. Then Seth, Marissa and Ryan made there way back upstairs. Seth quickly found his bed while Ryan and Marissa went into the living room of there room to watch TV.

"What are we going to do?" Marissa asked

"Nothing we can't leave Seth alone and he isn't leaving that bed anytime soon" Ryan said

Marissa rolled her eyes "I know that much I meant what are we going to do about Seth and Summer?" She said

Ryan thought for a moment "Maybe this is something only Summer can fix and we just better hope that she comes up with something"

Marissa frowned a little "I guess it just sucks to see him like this and I don't want to even think of what Summer will do" Marissa said honestly

Ryan nodded his head "I know but they will get through this" he then placed an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

Marissa smiled "When did you get so wise?"

Ryan just smiled back and shrugged his shoulders then they broke out into a make-out session.

--

Summer had made it just in time and was now trying to get a taxi but that was proving rather difficult. Once she got one she quickly gave him the address and then pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed her best friend's number. When it seemed that Marissa wasn't going to answer her phone Summer started taping her foot nervously.

"Hello" Marissa said not looking at her caller ID.

"Hey Coop are you at the hotel with Cohen?" Summer asked

"Yeah, Why?" Marissa asked curiously

"You'll see got to go talk to you later" Then Summer hung up her phone and sat back still tapping her foot.

--

Ryan and Marissa were going out of their minds bored it was now nearing 7p.m. New York time and the only time they had gotten Seth out of bed was for lunch and they had just ordered in Thai food hoping that would help cheer him up. They sat there watching another movie on TV when they heard a knock at the door. Ryan got up to answer the door and when he opened it he had a confused look on his face.

"God Chino you think living in Newport would teach you manners" Summer said teasingly

Marissa quickly got up when she heard her best friends voice making sure it was real. "Sum oh my god"

Summer just smiled and hugged her best friend "Where's Cohen?" she asked once they pulled apart.

Ryan pointed to his bedroom which caused Summer to frown. "Not for much longer" She said then made her way to the bedroom. She walked in and all the lights were off and the curtains were closed so it was pitch black in the room except for the light that the TV supplied. She didn't need any light to know where Seth would be. Lucky for her he was sound asleep so she took off her sandals and crawled in the bed next to him and pushed some of his hair off of his face. He moved a little but didn't wake. She slowly leaned down and kissed him softly. At first there was no reply but after about a minute Summer felt him kissing back and she then pulled back. Seth slowly opened his eyes and she could see the relief in his eyes when he saw her.

"I thought I was dreaming" Seth said with a smile forming on his lips.

Summer smiled back "Nope, it's real"

Seth sat up a little "What are you doing here? Did your dad change his mind?" Seth asked

Summer shook her head no "I just couldn't let you go through this alone"

Seth smiled at her "Thanks" he whispered

Summer rested her head on Seth's shoulder as they just laid there. After about 5 minutes there was another knock at the door and this time it was the food. Marissa came and told Seth and Summer and they got out of bed and Seth put some pants and his shirt back on and they joined Marissa and Ryan in the living room.

"So Sum I couldn't help but notice that you didn't really have a bag or anything" Marissa said as they began eating.

Summer then thought for a moment and realized that she had never even thought about packing a bag. "Huh, guess we will have to go shopping then" Summer said while smiling.

Marissa and Ryan both were glad to be getting out of the room and Seth groaned a little.

"God, woman I just lost my grandma and you want to torture me by making me go shopping with you" Seth said with a playful smile

Summer just smiled back at him "Exactly Cohen it's the price you pay"

Seth just smiled back at her although he was still upset about the Nana at least now he didn't have to worry about him and Summer at the same time.

--

The next day when the four teens made their way downstairs to meet Kristen and Sandy for their daily breakfast they all couldn't help but smile as they stared at Summer as if she was naked.

"Hey Mr. & Mrs. C" Summer said while sitting down in the chair that Seth had pulled out for her.

They both shook themselves out of there shock "Hello Summer when did you get here?"

"Last night" Seth said while he took her hand in his under the table

Kirsten smiled at her son who seemed to be in much better spirits "Well we are glad you could join us"

"Me too" Summer said smiling at Seth and then the waitress came over and took their orders then left.

They sat in silence for a moment before Kirsten spoke again "Remember today is the viewing but its not until 5 and we will be leaving here at 4"

All four teens nodded their heads in agreement

"Good because this one was so worried about surprising us that she forgot to pack a bag so she is dragging us all out with her to get some clothes"

Kirsten nodded her head "Well just make sure you are ready on time" she said warningly before the waitress showed up with everyone's food. It didn't take long for bagels and coffee.

After breakfast the four teens were in the heart of New York City going from store to store while Marissa and Summer were charging large amounts to their father's credit cards. Ryan had about 3 bags while Seth on the other hand had 5 and as he watched Summer grab more and more off the racks he was guessing he would have another two when they were done here. Summer made her way to the dressing room and without turning to look

"C'mon Cohen I need your opinion"

Seth just groaned as Ryan smiled and Seth followed Summer.

He sat in the chair setting the bags down next to him. Summer was already in the room changing so he just sat and was waiting. Summer opened the door.

"Cohen I need you to zip this up for me" she said

Seth got up and opened the door further but was caught off guard because Summer was standing in a floor length strapless dress. It was black and seemed to hug every inch of her body as if it was custom fit just for her. He felt a lump forming in his throat. Summer was looking in the mirror but after she realized Seth was taking too she turned around to look at him.

"We don't have all day so you can't stop starring" She said somewhat embarrassed

Seth was then snapped out his thoughts "I like this one" he said lamely

Summer just smiled at him. He then walked over to her and slowly zipped up her dress. They just stood there looking at each other through the mirror. Summer then turned and looked Seth in the eye and for a moment she thought about telling Seth about everything that happened with Zach but then she remembered the pain he was already in and couldn't bring her to add to that so she decided it would have to wait. So instead she stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks Cohen" she said turning around so he could unzip the dress.

Seth just stood there for a moment his mind still not caught up but finally he reached down and slowly unzipped the dress. Just as he was about to make another move there was a knock at the door.

"Sum you in there?" Marissa asked

"Yeah" Summer replied frustrated

"Oh we have to leave in 10 minutes so that we are not late" Marissa said not noticing Summers tone

"Okay I will be right out thanks"

They then heard Marissa leave the room.

"Okay, Cohen out you heard Coop" Summer said while pushing him out the door

He began to protest but before he could finish he head the dressing room door close so he went over and picked up the bags readjusting them then he heard the dressing room door reopen and Summer was fully changed with a pile of clothes in her arms. After they checked out they made their way back to the hotel. Once in the room Seth quickly dropped the bags and collapsed on the couch. Summer ignored his dramatics knowing it was the best way to handle him she picked the bags up and took them into Seth's room and picked out her outfit for tonight then heading into the bathroom to begin getting ready. After a 20 minute shower Marissa was next to join her as she got in the shower while Summer blow dried her hair. After Marissa was done both girls moved into Ryan and Marissa's bedroom to finish while Seth and Ryan took turns taking a shower and getting ready.

"So what happened?" Marissa asked as they both were putting on there make-up

"Nothing" Summer lied

"Yeah right, I know you better than that something happened because the second your dad finds out about this you know that he is cutting you off for a month if not longer"

Summer rolled her eyes. Since when did Marissa care so much about her life "Nothing happened I just felt bad because I blew Cohen off to hang out with Zach when he doesn't need to be worrying about that so I thought that me coming here would ease his mind"

Marissa eyed Summer suspiciously but shrugged her shoulders easing Summers mind knowing that she fell for it. "Well it defiantly helped"

Summer just nodded her head in agreement. Then she started trying to remember just what happened last night or technically this morning. She had no clue as to why it seemed every time she woke up he was in her bed. All she knew that she couldn't think about this now because Seth would catch on and he would not be as easy to lie to as Marissa.


	15. Chapter 15

Finally they landed back in California and everyone was happy to be back. The weather in New York was getting cold and windy which none of them were ready for. They had arrived early on Saturday morning and dropped Marissa and Summer off at there homes then the 4 Cohen's went to there own home all quickly finding there beds. Summer was lucky considering they were so early that her father was not up yet so she quietly snuck into her room and went to sleep knowing when she woke up she would have to face her father.

After sleeping for about 2 hours Summer slowly woke up and stretched. She smiled at first just glad to be back in her own bed but then heard someone going downstairs and remembering the talk she would be getting from her father. She let out a frustrated sigh and got out of bed deciding there was no point in delaying her punishment any longer. She then made out of her room and was about to go downstairs before she noticed Zach standing at the door talking to her father.

"I thought we agreed that with that boy out of town for the weekend you would close the deal" Neil said in a loud whisper

"Look all I know is that I woke up and she was gone I didn't have a chance to stop her" Zach defended himself

"Well if your father wants to stay mayor of Newport and your mother wants to keep her face looking the way it is. I suggest you come up with something fast because the longer you take the harder it will be" Neil said then stepping back and closing the door before Zach could even reply. Suddenly Summer mind was reeling all over again and then she realized that it was not Jessica that was working with her dad it was Zach. She felt tears falling from her eyes and wondered when she started crying she snuck back into her bedroom and quickly cleaned herself up. She decided that she was going to make sure now more than ever she was going to prove her dad wrong about Seth. She quickly changed her outfit and then grabbed her cell phone and keys then she snuck downstairs. Thankfully her workaholic father didn't notice her as she slipped out the front door and out to her car. She quietly made her way out of the driveway before speeding off to meet Seth at the diner.

When Seth got a text from Summer saying "Diner in 10" he didn't even ask question he just replied "k" and got the keys for the Range Rover and was on his way. Once he got there he noticed Summer sitting at their normal table. He slid next to her and put his arm behind her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked his face showing how worried he was.

Summer who was playing with her hands looked up at Seth "Cohen I have to be honest" she whispered

Already Seth could tell he didn't like where this conversation was going but nodded his head knowing that it was something she needed to do.

"Before I decided to surprise you in New York I was hanging out with Zach" Summer paused not wanting to continue but when she looked at Seth's confused face she knew she owed it to him to continue

"He helped me rearrange my room and then I agreed to go to one of Holly's parties with him" Summer paused once again and she now saw how much Seth was dreading for her to continue.

"The thing is I totally pulled a Coop and got plastered and don't really remember the whole night all that I do know is that I woke up next to Zach the next day but we were fully clothed but I freaked so I booked a ticket to New York before I could find out what really happened" Summer finished quickly so quickly that Seth had to take a few extra moments to process what she said then what it meant.

He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to begin talking but was cut off when Zach walked up to there table. Maybe Summer wasn't as slick as she thought she was.

"Hey guys what's up?" He said sitting across from them choosing to ignore the tension

"Umm hey Zach we are kinda talking so… do you mind?" Summer said hoping he would take the hint but was not surprised when he didn't

"What are you talking about?" Zach asked ignoring Summer's hint

"You" Seth said in a soft yet angry tone

Zach got a somewhat cocky and evil grin on his face "Oh were you talking about the amazing time we had at Holly's" Zach asked Summer

Summer suddenly snapped into a rage black out "Why don't you get your patetic ass out of here and tell my dad next time he calls you that there not a chance in hell that you two are coming between me and Cohen because if you do I will personally make sure you never have kids"

Both Zach and Seth mouths were hanging open in astonishment at what Summer had just said and Zach quickly got up and made his way out of the diner before Summer or Seth could say anything. Seth just started at Summer knowing that he was in a very dangerous situation and if he didn't choose his action right he would feel the wrath of the rage blackout Summer was in.

"Umm what did you just say?" he asked calmly

Summer took a few deep breaths and was slowly regaining her composure. "Cohen I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know who my dad had helping him all I knew is that he was trying to break us up. This morning when I got up I came downstairs and heard them talking and then I knew for sure. So then I texted you to meet me here so I could tell you everything and so that we could work all of this shit out and move on" Summer said tears forming in her eyes.

Seth sighed he was feeling many emotions right now he was mad, sad, betrayed but they were all forgotten when he saw Summer tears suddenly none of it mattered.

"Sum surprisingly to me it's okay" Seth said looking her in the eye

Summer got a confused look on her face which made Seth smile

"Your cute when you're confused" he said then got serious "I won't lie I am not happy about everything with Zach but considering the situation I think I can over look it and I think your right we can move on from this and just forget about your dad, Zach and everyone else and just show them that while we may not be perfect we are perfect for each other"

Summer smiled as a few tears of joy slid down her checks. "But why?" she whispered

"Because Summer I like you this much" Seth said while standing up then getting on top of the table extending his hand down to Summer.

She hesitated at first not really sure why he was doing this but then took his hand as he pulled her up on top of the table as well.

"What are you doing Cohen?" Summer asked while smiling

"Making sure everyone knows just how much I like you" Seth said as he then kissed her. She quickly kissed him back.

Everyone in the diner was now watching the two teens make-out that was until the waitress came over and told them if they didn't get down now they would be banned from the restaurant but there smiles only grew when they saw her smile at them before she walked away.

--

After returning home Summer was surprised when her father just told her that he was taking her car away for a month and the returned to work. So Monday she caught a ride with Seth, Ryan and Marissa which she was more than happy to do. Once they arrived at school Zach made sure to avoid them. Seth and Summer were not even phased by him though they were both so caught up in finally being able to enjoy their relationship with nothing or no one in the way. Yeah Summer's dad still didn't like Seth but neither were worried they figured he would get over it with time. They walked into the school hand in hand ready for whatever was coming their way next.

_So I ended the story because I didn't know what else to do with it. I will be starting the squeal to The Undeniable soon so be on the lookout for that. Thanks for the reviews and for reading._


End file.
